Gracias a Twitter
by Vampire Girl In Forks
Summary: Un Tweet enviado por equivocación puede hacer creer al mundo que Edward Cullen, el actor más famoso de los últimos años, está saliendo con una chica corriente como Bella. Y es que Edward utilizará esto para limpiar su imagen de rompe-corazones. ¿Una farsa por interés puede dar paso a sentimientos reales? "Edella" estaba en revistas, television, internet... ¡Era el colmo!
1. Y todo empezó con un Tweet

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 1

**Y todo empezó con un Tweet**

**:.:.:.:**

* * *

**Just_Bella **Llueve. De nuevo. Cuanto me aburro -.-

* * *

3 minutos des de que había enviado ese tweet y aún seguía mirando la pantalla fijamente tirada sobre la cama de Alice.

—Bells, me toca un rato a mí. —dijo Alice mostrando su característico puchero.

Me levanté, di cuatro pasos hasta su escritorio y le pasé el laptop con las ventanitas de Twitter, Facebook y Messenger abiertas. Sólo teníamos una computadora dado que la de mi amiga llegaría mañana de su reparación. Además de que mi laptop era más viejo que Matusalén y tardaba siglos en cargar las webs, Alice y yo la compartíamos por esta tarde en períodos de 15 minutos cada una.

Volví de nuevo a la cama, rodé sobre ella y acabé sentada a sus pies.

—¡No hay nada nuevo en Facebook! —se quejó mi amiga, alias _duende hiperactivo y loco por las compras,_ girando en la silla con ruedas del escritorio.

—Lo sé...

—Veamos la tele. —sugirió Alice, o más bien _ordenó._ Mando a distancia en mano, encendió la pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared de su habitación (cortesía de los señores Brandon, sus papás).

El canal que Alice veía a todas horas se prendió: MTV. Una mujer con un micrófono hablaba hasta por los codos en un estudio.

—¿Qué programa es éste? —pregunté.

Alice se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la tele mientras la reportera seguía su chachara.

—La verdad es que Edward Cullen…

Y fue _ahí _cuando la tranquilidad de Alice desapareció.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! ¡HABLAN DE ÉL! ¡HABLAN DE ÉL! ¡SUBE EL VOLUMEN BELLA! Oh, espera, tengo yo el mando. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡Al, me dejaste sorda! —tuve que taparme los oídos.

—¡Shhh!

Rodé los ojos.

—Siendo el actor más rentable de Hollywood y el soltero más cotizado de los últimos años, el joven actor de 19 años parece estar siguiendo los pasos de Brad Pitt o Leonardo DiCaprio.

Alcé una ceja. ¿_Los pasos de quién?_ _Definitivamente: el mundo está loco._ Iba a comentarlo con Alice pero, tras girarme y comprobar que la duende no se encontraba con los pies en la tierra, decidí tragarme mis palabras.

—Con la premier de _Vampire Heart_ a punto de comenzar, los fans de todos los rincones del planeta se preparan para recibirlo, a él y al elenco de la saga. Claro que Cullen parece tener otros planes. Hace tan sólo unos cuantos días la policía de Los Ángeles multó al actor por conducir totalmente ebrio por las calles de Beverly Hills. ¿Disfrutaba de la juventud, tal vez?

—O quizá es así de bobo todo el tiempo. —susurré.

Alice me envió una gélida mirada. ¡Maldición! Me escuchó… Hice como si en mi boca hubiese una cremallera, la cerré y aventé la llave por los aires. Complacida, ella se volteó de nuevo hacia la TV.

—Los rumores afirman que hay tensión entre los actores de la exitosa saga por los numerosos deslices que comete Cullen últimamente. Algunos afirman que se le subió la fama a la cabeza…

_Estoy de acuerdo._

—…pero las fans lo defienden.

_Alice._

—¿El actor está perdiendo el rumbo? Sea como sea, estamos deseosos de verlo en la primera Premier de mañana en L.A. Entren en nuestra página web para comprobar las demás fechas. —automáticamente apareció una dirección web en letras pequeñas bajo la imagen de la mujer.— ¿Su ciudad será una de las afortunadas? —la tonta presentadora guiñó el ojo a los telespectadores y la pantalla se apagó.

Volteé a ver a Alice, la culpable de que la televisión se apagase, quien quedó mirando la televisión fijamente con una especie de tic en el ojo. Tragué saliva sonoramente.

—En fin… —me alcé de la cama.— Voy a bajar a ver si… si tu mamá ha preparado sándwiches y sobraron algunos. —dije mientras salía por la puerta.

La ira de Alice daría comienzo en:

3...

2...

1...

—¡BASURA! ¡¿COMO PUEDEN METERSE CON EDWARD?! ¡ARG! —se escuchaba por el pasillo.

Lo advertí.

Cuando Alice se pone así da miedo. Realmente lo da.

* * *

—Tu mamá es la mejor cocinera de sándwiches de la historia.

—Ugh. Ahora se enterarán esos. _Nadie_ se mete con Edward Cullen en mi presencia. ¡NADIE!

Abrí la puerta del cuarto con la comida en la mano.

—Al, ¿podrías dejar de ponerte histérica? —dije antes de tomar un bocado del sándwich y sentarme en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Alice escribía a toda pastilla no sé qué cosa en el laptop, también en la cama tumbada.

—Lo haré en cuanto haya dejado bien claro a ese programucho quien manda _y le haya dado mi apoyo a mi amore_. —fue increíble como su frase se volvió extremadamente dulce al final. Bipolaridad. Alice sufría de bipolaridad grave.

Bufé, contemplando como todavía llovía y Alice seguiría ensimismada en las noticias de ese actorzucho de cuarta por un tiempo más.

—¿Estudiaste para mañana? —pretendí distraerla.

—¿Uh? —preguntó sin dejar de teclear como una loca.

—Si estudiaste para el examen de historia.

—Sí, sí, seguro.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo. No, no me escuchó.

Estuve paseándome por la habitación de mi amiga un rato más. Burlándome mentalmente de la cantidad de fotos, posters y hasta muñequitos de Edward Cullen con la cabeza demasiado grande que Alice coleccionaba.

—Listo. —sentenció Al, cuando yo leía la carátula de _Vampire Heart_ que había en el estante de los DVDs.

La dejé en su lugar y regresé junto a la duende.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho todo este tiempo? —pregunté cansinamente.

Alice señaló la pantalla del laptop con un dedo.

* * *

**#DeepInside_EC** vi ese reportage tan asqueroso sobre ti en **#MTV**... :( ¡LO ODIÉ! Eres el mejor y todos lo saben. ¡Team Edward para siempre!

* * *

—Al, ¿te das cuenta de que ese podría no ser su Twitter verdadero?

—Lo es. Su manager lo dijo hace meses en _Ellen's Show. _Quería que los fans estuviésemos en contacto. Edward es tan bueno y tan generoso que nos permite hablar con él. —y ahí iba otro suspiro "made in Alice".

—En resumen: quería limpiar su imagen haciéndose el bueno con los fans. Oh, genial. Aplaudamos y cantemos en su honor.

—¿Eso era sarcasmo?

—Ajá.

—Haré como que no te he oído. —Alice volteó su cabeza con un "Hum" y cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho.

La pobre no tenía remedio. Antes de que dijese cualquier tontería más, dirigí el ratón a "Cerrar sesión". Y... Oh no...

_No- puede- ser- cierto._

Comprobé de nuevo.

_Oh madre mía. Oh madre mía. MADRE MÍA. ¡Sí es cierto!_

Desesperada e hiperventilando, comencé a escribir.

* * *

**#DeepInside_EC** yo no creo todo eso. Mi anterior mensaje NO es verdad. ¡Fue culpa de mi amiga! ¡Ella lo envió, lo juro! Yo siempre he creído que eres un mimado con una cara bonito a quien le falta talento.

* * *

Y..._ Twittear._

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro.

—Alice, querida amiga, ven aquí un momento. —sin abrir los ojos todavía le hice señas para que se acercase a la pantalla. Entonces los abrí.— ¿Ves esto? —señalé donde decía claramente "Just_Bella" y "ver mi página de perfil".

El silencio inundó el cuarto por unos instantes.

—¿Tu perfil de Twitter? —preguntó y segundos más tarde se prendió un bombilla en su cabeza.— Oh... ¿Envié el tweet a Edward con... Ahhh...

Fruncí el ceño. Se lo estaba tomando con demasiada tranquilidad para ser un tema de extrema importancia.

—Al, creo que el asunto merece un poco más de seriedad.

—Bella, haces una montaña de un grano de arena.— bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me apartó del laptop, se coloco en frente y dirigió el ratón a "ver mi página de perfil". Allí estaba ese maldito tweet y el segundo que envié. — ¿Enviaste otro? ¡Insultaste el talento de Edward!

—¡Alice!

—Está bien, está bien. Hablaremos luego de eso.— me miró de reojo y continuó.— Los borraremos y listo.

Pero Bella Swan nunca ha tenido a la suerte de su parte. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el monitor del laptop quedó negro. Puf. Pasó al otro barrio con un chasquido y un soplido que no tenía muy buena pinta.

Lentamente, giré la cabeza para fulminar a Alice con la mirada. Ella aún estaba de piedra.

—Te advertí de que compraras un nuevo laptop antes de que pasara algo como esto. —dijo, dando un golpecito a las teclas.

—Dime que has borrado el tweet a tiempo.

—Am... —Oh Dios, mátame.— ¿Sabes Bells? Creo que deberías plantearte el hacerte fan de Edward y acabar con este sufrimiento innecesario.

¡Tachan! El tic en mi ojo izquierdo apareció.

—¡Como él lea ese tweet... Oh,oh. —caí en algo crucial justo entonces.— ¡Como cualquier persona lo lea!

—Bells...

—¡Como Emmett lo lea! Santa Madre del Cordero; ¡si mi hermano lo lee, se lo dirá a mamá! Y tú sabes cómo es ella con Edward Cullen. ¡Se volverá loca, lo dirá a sus amigas del club de lectura y ellas se lo dirán a sus hijos y... ¡Lauren me acusará de falsa!

—Bells...

—Siempre voy de "Edward Cullen no es actor, es un payaso con suerte". ¿Y ahora saldré con la noticia de que_ lo adoro_? ¡Será mi fin, Alice! ¡MI RUINA! ¡MI...

—¡Bella! —la duende saltó de la cama y golpeó el suelo con su tacón de 10 centímetros.— ¡Empiezas a gritar como Emmett!

—Mierda, es verdad. —Ouch. Maldito mi hermano y sus paranoias mentales. Me las contagió.— Está bien, está bien. Mañana volveré aquí, tu computadora ya estará en su sitio y podré borrar el bendito mensaje. —ojalá las miradas matasen, porque Alice estaría muerte haría mucho tiempo. Nah, sólo que las miradas diesen _un pequeño electrocutazo en el trasero_. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Tan sólo esperaba que al "bonito" actor o a cualquier otra persona no se le ocurriese entrar en el Twitter de Edward Cullen en las próximas 24 horas.

* * *

¿Y bien? Gustó; no gustó. Denme su opinión. Así que...

**¿Review?**

~**VampireGirl**


	2. Una respuesta, millones de consecuencias

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 2

**Una respuesta; millones de consecuencias**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU / 8:25 am]_

Bella's POV

—¡¿Que hizo qué?!

—No exagero.

—Pero... ¿ella? ¿A él? Y después... ¿puf?

—Sip. _Puf._

Mientras Alice venía hablando con mi hermano y él no paraba de gritar como una niña, yo casi alcanzaba su posición en el pasillo del instituto.

—¿Quién hizo qué? —dije cuando al fin estuve tras ellos. Los dos pararon en seco y giraron.— Oh y Emmett, basta con esa hiperactividad. ¿A caso Alice te la pegó?

—¡¿Insultaste a Edward Cullen por Twitter?!

_Oh, mierda._

—¡Shhhh!— susurré.— ¡Habla bajito o será mi muerte! —golpeé su brazo y miré por todos lados para asegurarme de que ninguna fan loca de Edward andaba por los alrededores.

—Wou, realmente lo hiciste. —Emmett hablaba solo.

Alice contenía su risa mordiendo su labio y mirándonos divertida.

—¡Fue culpa de Alice! —la acusé señalándola con el dedo.

—Ey, tu laptop es un desastre.

—_Era_. Ya no está más en este mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Alice puso sus ojos en blanco; una manía que aprendió de mí.

—Hoy borraremos el tweet, así que problema resuelto.

—Uh, genial. Las acompañaré. —Emmett pasó sus enormes brazos sobre nosotras y nos estrujó con fuerza contra su costado.

—Nada de eso, grandullón. —dije, procurando respirar en el proceso.

—Le diré a mamá...

Lo fulminé con la mirada apartándome de su abrazo. Maldito traidor. Claro que yo tenía otras armas con las que contraatacar.

—Pues yo le diré sobre esa rayada que le hiciste al coche de papá. Mmm, dudo que a Charlie le guste saber que su _confiable_ hijo se largó de fiesta sin _su_ permiso, con _su_ coche y casi se estampó contra unos cubos de basura. Uh, y que además al llegar a casa _les mintió_... —já, toma esa.

—Mamá te lo hará pasar peor si se entera de ese tweet _tan _desagradable. _—_Emmett puso cara de falsa pena.

—Renée no dejará de recordártelo por semanas. —añadió Alice. ¿No se suponía que debería apoyarme y no hundirme en la miseria?

Refunfuñé.

Perdí la batalla contra mi hermano tan solo 1 año mayor que yo. Ok, era una desgraciada.

Acomodé mi mochila a la espalda y dejé a los dos tarados ahí atrás. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de comenzar una clase de Gimnasia. Cualquier cosa con tal de no seguir aguantándolos.

* * *

_[San Diego, California; EEUU / 10:27 am]_

Edward's POV

— ¡¿Al menos podrías escucharme?!

— ¡NO!

Di un portazo y me encerré en la habitación del hotel.

_"¡Edward, tómate tu carrera en serio!"_

_"¡Edward, tu último escándalo te hizo volver a los titulares de US Weekly!"_

_"!Edward, no puedes cambiar de novia como cambias de calcetines!"_

_Edward, Edward, Edward._

Di una patada al equipaje que seguía tirado por la moqueta del piso y me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama.

Rosalie es insoportable. Se cree mamá o no sé qué cosa. Ella es la gemela mayor, ¡pero sólo por 18 segundos! Dah, injusticias de la vida.

Rodé y tapé mi cabeza con la almohada.

Estoy harto de que me digan qué o qué no puedo hacer. Dios, ¿tan malo es disfrutar de la juventud? ¡Sólo se vive una vez señores! Y sí, soy actor y "el modelo a seguir de muchos adolescentes inmaduros" (palabras textuales de Rose); lo cual, en idioma adulto, significa: _sé un abuelo aburrido Edward_. Mmm, no. Paso de ese rollo.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Edward!

Gruñí.

—¡Lárgate! —grité, arrojando la almohada contra la puerta.

Pero Rosalie se propuso hacer imposible la existencia de su hermanito y comenzó a aporrear la puerta con sus puños.

—¡Seguiré así hasta que salgas! —Arg, Rosalie y sus golpes.

Rebusqué entre las cosas de mi maleta y ahí estaba mi laptop Apple último modelo. Regresé a la cama, apoyé la espalda contra la pared y estiré las piernas. Saqué mi iPod del bolsillo de los jeans y conecté sus auriculares al laptop. Me conecté a la red de Internet del hotel y entré en Youtube para buscar _Honeslty_ de Hot Chelle Rae. Estuve obsesionado con esa canción des de que la oí en el_ Hard Rock Café_ de Los Ángeles.

_Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street..._

—¡No pararé hasta que salgas aquí y hablemos sobre tu actitud!

—¡Bien! ¡Espera sentada, entonces! —subí el volumen de la música.

—¡Edward Cullen!

—_¡Honestly I just don't care! ¡Na na na na...! —_sabía cuanto odiaba Rose que la ignorasen.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Un anuncio con el pajarito azul apareció junto a Google.

_Uh, Twitter_.

Pocas veces era yo quien contestó a los tweets de las fans. Aro, mi representante, contrató a alguien para que se encargase de eso.

_Declaraciones de amor, fans, halagos, más declaraciones de amor..._

* * *

**RudieCullen! **¡Fírmame en las bubbis! *_* **#DeepInside_EC**

* * *

Ok... _Eso_ fue raro.

* * *

**LaPró **¡Sé el padre de mis hijos Eddie! **#DeepInside_EC**

* * *

_¿Eddie?_ Iugh.

Y más abajo había dos tweets de la misma persona: _Just_Bella_.

* * *

**#DeepInside_EC** vi ese reportaje tan asqueroso sobre ti en **#MTV**... :( ¡LO ODIÉ! Eres el mejor y todos lo saben. ¡Team Edward para siempre!

* * *

**#DeepInside_EC** yo no creo todo eso. Mi anterior mensaje NO es verdad. ¡Fue culpa de mi amiga! ¡Ella lo envió, lo juro! Yo siempre he creído que eres un mimado con una cara bonito a quien le falta talento.

* * *

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!

Releí el tweet.

* * *

_[Forks / 17:05 pm]_

Bella's POV

—¡Hola señora Brandon! —saludé tras pasar corriendo frente al living y subir como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras de casa de Alice.

Entré en su habitación ahogada de desesperación y vi su computadora arreglada sobre su escritorio. ¡Bendito sea el informático que la hizo funcionar de nuevo!

—¡Bella, te dará un ataque! —rió Al entrando más tarde al cuarto con Emmett pisándole los talones.

—No me desconcentren.

Tamborileé los dedos contra el teclado hasta que el fondo de pantalla con Alice y Jasper besándose apareció. Emmett asomó por sobre mi hombro.

—¿Esas cosas podrían no mostrarlas en público? —el grandullón entornó los ojos.

Alice le sacó la lengua y comenzaron una nueva discusión. Nuevamente de la que tuvieron en el auto de la duende cuando nos pasó a recoger para traernos aquí.

Rodé los ojos y al fin entré en mi cuenta de Twitter.

_Unos segundos más y todo acabará. Sólo unos segundos más._

Y ¡Bang!

Mi perfil estaba lleno de tweets de gente que no conocía de nada.

Interesante y _tétrico_.

* * *

**Rikki(L) **¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! **#Just_Bella**

* * *

**Perfect.C. **Mi pobrecito **#DeepInside_EC**... :( ¡Morirás entre terribles sufrimientos **#Just_Bella**!

* * *

**TeamEd #Just_Bella** tienes envidia de él y su talento ;) Eso es lo que ocurre!

* * *

**Tararea** Eres una cualquiera y seguro que bisexual¬¬ **#Just_Bella**

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —deberé ir al médico porque mi tic en el ojo izquierdo ya no es muy normal.

Muy pronto noté la respiración de Emmett en mi nuca.

—¡Miau! ¡Esas chicas sacaron sus uñas! —mi hermano continuó leyendo los mensajes mientras yo seguía en shock.— El lado positivo es que te hiciste famosa hermanita. Felicidades. —y el muy inútil sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Emmett, creo que hay una cosita que no llegaste a entender. Verás... —carraspeé.—¡ME AMENAZARON DE MUERTE GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!

Esto no puede estar pasando...

—Y también pasaste de los 24 seguidores a los 715. —añadió Alice con sorpresa.

Ahora los tres nos congregábamos alrededor de la computadora.

—715 seguidores, la mayoría de los cuales son fans de Edward que leyeron mi tweet, quieren ver mi cabeza colgando de su pared. Oh, sí._ Debería estar orgullosa de mis logros_.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Puede que Cullen aún no haya leído el tweet..

Abrí los ojos como dos platos. ¡Emmett podría estar en lo cierto por una _única_ vez en su vida!

—No perdamos las esperanzas tan pronto. —Alice me enfundó valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Busqué a _DeepInside_EC _y me preparé mentalmente para borrar el maldito tweet de una buena vez. Oh, pero para lo que vi no estaba preparada...

* * *

**DeepInside_EC** Llevo un día bastante estresante¬¬', así que... **#Just_Bella** ¿te importaría decirme POR QUÉ no tengo talento?

* * *

—Pues sí te contesto...

—¿En serio, Emm? _No me di cuenta_.

—Bells... —oh, oh.— _Enfadaste- a- Edward_. —La mirada psicópata que me dio Alice no me gustó ni un pelo.

Más de 700 personas me odian y mi mejor amiga quiere asesinarme. ¿Algo más, cruel existencia?

* * *

Sip, de nuevo por aquí. Gracias a esas personas que comentaron y me hicieron el corazón un poquitín más grande :) Escribí este capítulo viendo la clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos. ¡Yai! Estuvo estupenda.

Y ahora...

**¿Review?**

~**VampireGirl**


	3. ¡Es una discusión! ¡No malinterpreten!

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 3

**¡Es una discusión! ****¡No malinterpreten!**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU]_

**Bella's POV**

**_··Flashback··_**

* * *

**_Just_Bella _**_¡Menos humos **#DeepInside_EC**! Solamente fue mi opinión :/ Sobreactúas. Acéptalo. Entra en tu personaje. No hagas una película de amor cuando nunca te enamoraste :S_

* * *

_Pasaron pocos minutos en los que Alice me dio la charla sobre lo equivocada que estaba y entonces llegó un nuevo tweet._

* * *

**_DeepInside_EC_**_ Disculpa **#Just_Bella**, ¿pero quién te dijo que nunca me enamoré? ¿No lees los chismes? Las chicas me desean. No tengo problema en encontrar novia, ricura ;)_

* * *

_Ricura. ¿Ricura? Me llamó "ricura". Ja-ja._

_Exacto. Perdí los nervios justo... ¡Ahí!_

* * *

**_Just_Bella_**_ Oh, sí. Una novia por cada día. Muy maduro **#DeepInside_EC**. ¡ME DAS PENA! ¡¿Y cómo mierda me hablaste así?! ¿"Ricura"?_

* * *

**_··Fin del Flashback··_**

Ok, que no cunda el pánico. No fue una respuesta tan mala, ¿mm?

¡Dios mío, sí, sí lo fue! Y lo más probable es que miles de guardaespaldas cargados con metralletas estén esperando para matarme. O quizá asesinos a sueldo. ¡O incluso la mafia italiana! Edward Cullen tiene mucho dinero, puede pagar lo que sea para deshacerse de mí. ¡Lo que sea!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Y es que Alice estaba muy equivocada en cuanto a lo de borrar un tweet. Puedes borrarlo de tu perfil, pero no del perfil al que lo has mandado. No podía rectificar _nada_. El mundo me odia.

Era viernes, salí tarde de clase, tuve que coger el bus porque el desagradecido de Emmett se llevó mi Chevrolet Y AHORA NO PUEDO RELAJARME.

¡¿Quién me mandó a mí responder ese tweet?! ¡Maldito orgullo!

—¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! —di patadas a la hierba del patio delantero de casa como una niña pequeña.

—¿Rompiste con el novio?

—No, Ginger. Algo pasó con su hermanote.

Rodé los ojos.

De nuevo mis vecinas cotillas andando cerca. Tan cerca que estaban leyendo revistas sentimentalistas en el jardín contiguo al nuestro. Tan sólo son dos abuelas arrugadas que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que meterse en vidas ajenas durante su jubilación. _Muy divertido._

Entré antes de perder los nervios como la última vez. Oh, sí. Recuerdo el discurso de Charlie sobre el respeto hacia los mayores.

Renée debía tener la televisión de la cocina encendida porque se escuchaban los murmullos des de la entrada.

—Parece que nuestro rompe-corazones favorito ha vuelto a tener un desliz. Edward Cullen... —no puede ser. ¡Está por todas partes! ¡Juro que si vuelvo a escuchar ese nombre vomitaré!

—Mamá apaga la tele por favor.— pedí, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—¡Cariño corre! ¡Edward tiene nueva novia!— chilló como una adolescente hormonada. ¿Dios, por qué no puedo tener una mamá normal?

Entré en la cocina. Renée había dejado a un lado el cuchillo y los tomates para prestar atención a las noticias. Emmett, por su parte, tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos divertidos. ¿Qué diablos...

—La misteriosa chica de Twitter tiene a las fans desbordando malos comentarios hacia ella. Con tan sólo una pequeña oveja como su fotografía de perfil y su nombre de usuario: Just_Bella... —entonces quedé blanca como la cal.— la muchacha y el joven actor ya han tenido su primera discusión de pareja pública en la red social. —los tweets que nos enviamos aparecieron en pantalla. Tierra trágame. Ahora. Ya. ¡Vamos!— ¿A caso Cullen le fue infiel? ¿Mantenían una relación secreta que ha podido desaparecer? Esperamos enterarnos de todo esta noche, cuando Edward Cullen —su asquerosa cara apareció en tamaño carnet junto a la cara de la periodista.— será entrevistado en _Jimmy Kimmel Live. _No se lo pierdan. Esta noche a las 22.00. Y ahora pasemos a...

Respiré muy despacio y no me moví un milímetro. ¡Emmett sabía de la noticia y no apagó la tele! Lo mataría. Pero primero tenía que salir del shock.

—Pobre chica. Me gustaría verla, quizá hagan buena pareja. —decía mamá, regresando a cortar los tomates.— Aunque algo egocéntrica, ¿no creen? Se llama _bella_ a sí misma._ —_negó con su cabeza y levantó el cuchillo en mi dirección.— Seguro no serían buenas amigas.

Uh... ¿Escuché bien? Mamá... mamá no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que esa chica _¡soy yo! _¡Gracias a Dios, a los Santos, al cielo o a quién sea! ¡Gracias!

_I call him, Lollipop Lollipop, Oh lolli lolli, Lollipop Lollipop..._

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Des de cuando mi móvil suena así?

—Culpa mía... —Emmett levantó su mano falsamente avergonzado al mismo tiempo que Renée se partía de la risa por dentro, pero mordía su labio para disimular.

—_Son una familia encantadora. Gracias por no hacerme caer en la locura. De veras, se lo agradezco. —_les dije, sacando mi móvil blanco del bolsillo.

—No te enfades cielo. —mamá rió un poco.

Bufé e hice señales como que subía al piso de arriba mientras contestaba al llamado.

* * *

—¡Alice, todo esto es _tu_ culpa! —me quejé con el celular en mi oído después de contarle_ todo_ a la duende, notando como subía la sangre a mi cerebro por estar tumbada en mi cama mientras mi cabeza colgaba hacia abajo.

—_Oh, no no. Si los guardaespaldas llegan a tu casa será sólo culpa tuya y de tus impulsos por contestarle desagradablemente a mi bebe_.— pasé por alto el estúpido sobrenombre que utilizó para referirse al actorzucho.

—¡Al, ayúdame! ¡Mamá va a enterarse... —ups, volumen demasiado alto. Pasé a susurrar:— Mamá va a enterarse de quien es la misteriosa chica de Twitter en cuanto los medios investiguen. Y Charlie. ¿Qué mierda dirá Charlie cuando se entere? ¡Más con un chico de por medio!— traté de no levantar la voz demasiado.— Mi papá es demasiado posesivo. Tú estuviste cuando dijo: "_Nada de hombres en esta casa hasta que cumplas los 30, Bella_". —imité su voz.— Alice... —lloriqueé. Agh, pasé a parecerme a Emmett pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Esto estaba hiendo _demasiado_ lejos.

—_Está bien, lo primero es lo primero. Ni por toda la plata del mundo te pierdas el programa de esta noche._

—¿Ni por toda la pla...

—_¡Ni por toda! ¿Me escuchaste bien?_

—Ok. —asentí con la cabeza, rodando para sentarme en la cama.— Ningún chisme es cierto, así que no hay nada que temer. Él lo negará todo.

—_Exacto._

—¡Nadie sabrá mi identidad! —me puse de pie sobre el colchón con optimismo.

—_¡NADIE!_

—¡TODO SE ARREGLARÁ! —salté de la cama y caí haciendo la posición de Superman.— ¡SERÉ FELIZ!

—¿Bella, por qué gritaste? ¿Pasa algo, cielo? —mamá abrió la puerta con la cesta de la ropa sucia en mano y adoptó esa cara de incomprensión que ponen las mamás cuando ven a sus hijas hacer algo vergonzoso propio de la edad.

¿Por qué a mí? Enrojecí por completo aún en mi humillante posición.

—_¿Bells, sigues ahí?_

* * *

**09:58 PM**

Miré el reloj nuevamente. 2 minutos más.

—Respira. —me susurró Alice sentada a mi costado derecho en el sofá, quien se quedó esta noche a dormir para apoyarme moralmente con esto.

Mi pie repiqueteaba inquieto en el suelo. Mis manos sudaban a horrores y arrugaban la parte baja de mi remera. Y la televisión seguía encendida frente a nosotros pasando anuncios comerciales de colonias y hasta uno de condones Durex. Fue un incómodo momento, sip.

El living estaba lleno de tensión. Tensión en mis ojos pero incomprensión en los de Renée y Charlie.

—Y... —Renée rompió el hielo.— ¿Por qué tanto interés en ver a Edward Cullen esta noche, chicas?

Hiperventilé todavía más. Y estoy segura de que mamá lo notó.

—Ya sabe, —Alice encogió sus hombros para recuperar la atención de todos.— haremos un trabajo sobre la prensa y queremos averiguar si puede ser fiable o no.

—¿Por qué tienen que ver este programa en concreto? Hay muchos más que ya empezaron. —Charlie agarró el mando para cambiar el canal.

—POR QUE —grité.— y-ya estuvimos informándonos. Sobre el caso de Edward Cullen en concreto.

—No quieran echar todo su proyecto por la borda. —Emmett me guiñó un ojo _disimuladamente. _Si a eso lo llamaba disimulo ya podíamos despedirnos.

—¿Quien es el muchacho? —preguntó papá de nuevo. ¡Que deje las preguntas por dios!

—Un actor un poco más mayor que Bella, cariño. —explicó Renée con extrema dulzura en la voz.— Dijeron que tiene un problema amoroso con una chica que nadie sabe quién es.

Respira, expira. Respira, expira.

Charlie nos ojeó a todas y dejó el mando en su lugar. Ahh... Estuve tranquila unos segundos.

—Bienvenidos a _Jimmy Kimmel Live_ una vez más, ¿Cómo van?

_¡Empezó, empezó, empezó!_ Agarré el mando yo esta vez y subí el volumen. Dios mío, me parecí a Alice. Toda esa historia estaba empezando a afectarme seriamente.

—Hoy tenemos aquí al hombre más votado como el actor más sexy del momento, el romántico vampiro de _Vampire Heart_ y el culpable de que Twitter se llenara con millones de "_Anti-Just_Bellas_" hace tan sólo 1 día. Un aplauso para Edward Cullen.

_Él_ apareció vestido formalmente y los gritos inundaron el plató. Saludaba a las fans de esa manera tan arrogante que había visto en las demás entrevistas que Alice me obligó a contemplar, dio la mano al presentador y tomó asiento en una butaca.

—¿Qué hay? —le dijo al hombre con traje.

—Aquí estás, después de revolucionar una de las redes sociales_ más importantes del momento. —_la gente aplaudió. No tengo idea de por qué, pero lo hicieron.— ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre eso? ¿Viste ya la _Tendencia_ que se mantiene des de ayer por la tarde? ¿Las "_Anti- Just_Bellas_"? —rió.

—Lo vi, lo vi.— Edward rió, pasando la mano por su cabello.— Sin duda una locura. No tenía idea de que tantas chicas iban tras de mí y sentían celos. —más aplausos y silbidos. ¿Qué no tiene idea de que tantas chicas...? ¡Oh venga! ¡Si hasta presume por eso!

_—_Te quieren sólo para ellas. —carcajadas por aquí; carcajadas por allá.

—Sí, bueno... —Edward acabó con una risa. Ese "_bueno..._" no me gustó un pelo. ¡¿De qué narices dudaba?!

—Oh, esperen. ¿Quizá es verdad que mantenías una relación secreta con esa chica?

—Ah...

—Claro que discutir en Twitter no es muy privado, ¿eh?

—No, la verdad.— rió otra vez.— Todos se acabaron enterando.

—¿Así que el rumor es cierto? ¿El soltero más codiciado al fin está cogido? ¿No hay posibilidades para las fans?

—Veras Jimmy, quiero decir algo. —_¡Ahora! Ahora es cuando lo negara todo por fin._— Cariño, si estás viendo esto, perdóname por lo que dije y por mi actitud. Te juro que te amo. Muchísimo. Con toda mi alma.

Espera,_ ¿QUÉ?_

_—_Wou. Eso es una declaración de amor en toda regla. ¿No podemos saber quién es la afortunada, Edward?

Él negó.

—Ella quiere que su vida siga siendo privada. Respeto lo que ella desea.

_¡Pero si no sabe quién soy! ¡NO ME CONOCE! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIÓ A PROCLAMARME SU NOVIA?!_

—Todo un caballero, ¡sí señor! —el público soltó pequeños "_Awwwww_". ¡Edward Cullen es un maldito mentiroso!

—Bien, volveremos después de la publicidad para continuar y además saber un poco más sobre la segunda entrega de la _Saga Vampire Heart_. No se muevan del sofá.

Oh, ya creo que me movería. Ya lo creo.

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo! Las cosas se van enredando para Bella... Oh y las vecinas chismosas de los Swan se me ocurrieron cuando me topé con mis vecinas viejitas que siempre quieren enterarse de todo xD Tendrán su papel en la historia. Gracias señoras, me dieron inspiración ;3 Por lo demás, también muchas gracias a los coments que todos y cada uno de ustedes dejaron :) Y otro comunicado que traigo: me marcho de vacaciones la semana que viene. Estaré unas semanas fuera, regresaré a casa unos días y volveré a marcharme. No sé si esos días en que tenga la compu podré actualizar(?) Espero que sí. Ojalá me encuentre sus opiniones al regresar :3

Por lo que...

**¿Review?**

~**VampireGirl**


	4. ¿Te alegras de verme? Amm ¡No!

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 4

**¿Te alegras de verme? Amm... No.**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Hollywood, California; EEUU / 23:08 pm]_

**Edward's POV**

—¡Edward aquí!

Flash cegador.

—Edward, ¿cual es el nombre de la chica misteriosa?

Otro flash.

—Edward, ¿cuanto llevas en tu relación?

Flash.

—Edward, ¿quiere decir que acabó tu etapa de descontrol?

Flash, flash.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Como un niño obediente, me limité a posar para los paparazzis mientras los guardias me arrastraban hasta la limusina negra que me esperaba. Subí a ella y ¡Paz, dulce paz!

—Arranca. —ordenó Aro al chofer. Dicho y hecho, ya estábamos camino al hotel donde me alojaría por esta noche.

Ouch, mi trasero dolía de estar tanto tiempo sentado en esa estúpida butaca del programa. Jimmy Kimmel, dah, ese hombre sabe actuar. Menudo idiota es y que bien lo disimula frente a las cámaras.

—¿En serio todo esto fue necesario? —pregunté, desordenando mi cabello y estirándome en el asiento.

—Es el plan perfecto para volver a encaminar tu carrera. "Edward Cullen al fin sienta la cabeza" —Aro extendió las manos al aire como viendo un cartel gigante. Con un título aburrido, añadiré.— Tu _relación _te hará madurar. Sí, a la prensa le encantará.

—Ajá. — wou, mis fans morían de celos. Oh sí, Cullen ataca de nuevo. Además, esa chica del tweet lo tiene bien merecido. ¿Me odia? Ok, estas son las consecuencias._ Disfrútalas cariño._

—Ahora vayamos un poco más lejos. —dijo Aro, sacando su celular y marcando algun número.

Dejé de prestar atención. Mi manager y sus tradeos no me interesan.

Bostecé. ¡Moría de sueño!

* * *

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU / 12:05 pm]_

**Bella's POV**

_Al, llego en 1 minuto. Enciende el laptop mientras tanto. ¡Corre!_

_B._

_Mensaje enviado. _Bien.

—¡Date prisa, simio! —di un golpe a la cabeza de Emmett con mi mano derecha mientras guardaba el telefono movil con la izquierda.

—¿Quién tuvo un mal despertar esta mañana, Belly?

—Argh. Calla y conduce.— _¡Que desesperante!_

—El grano en tu frente te convirtió en Hulk, ¿mm? —¡¿Por qué todos me recordaban el maldito grano que me salió?!¡¿Por qué?!

Al fin pude ver la casa de los Brandon al final de la calle. Aparcamos mi vieja camioneta en la acera y bajé tan rápido que casi tropiezo con mis propios pies.

—¡Twitter, YA VOY PEQUEÑO! —grité corriendo hacia la entrada.

—No me diste tiempo a maquillarme. —Alice abrió la puerta con su brillo de labios en mano.— ¡Yai! ¡Tienes un nuevo amiguito en la frente, Bella!— _¡De nuevo la misma historia! _Creo que la duende supo que prefería no hablar del odioso grano y canvió el rumbo de la conversación:_—_¿Le pediste a Charlie que te compre otro laptop?

—Mis papás siguen pagando la hipoteca, tienen deudas con el banco y Renée gasta mucho en peluquería cada mes. Esto-es-una-¡URGENCIA! —mi cara y mi tic en el ojo hicieron callar a mi amiga. ¡Aleluya!

Subí las escaleras frenéticamente y aporreé la puerta del cuarto de la duende. Suerte que sus papás trabajan los domingos por la mañana y nadie había en casa. Me senté en la silla de escritorio y _¡voilá!_ Alice encendió la sesión de la computadora como le pedí.

—Vas a saber con quién las gastaste,— di _Enter_ y mi Twitter apareció.— pedazo de... — _¿Mensaje privado?_ Hice click.— malnaci... —abrí los ojos como platos. Era de _DeepInside_EC_.— Oh, mierda.

_Señorita Swan,_

_Le habla el representante de Edward Cullen, mi cliente y actor de 19 años. Verá, como usted ya sabrá, nos encontramos en una situación problemática respecto a sus comentarios despectivos en la red social. Créame, podríamos denunciarla, y nuestros abogados son unos de los mejores del país, pero no deseamos llegar a medidas extremas. Así que vengo a proponerle un buen negocio._

_Estoy seguro de que, en tiempos de crisis como los que corren, a usted le vendrían muy bien unos cuantos millones de dólares. Estamos dispuestos a pagar una cantidad elevada y a olvidarnos de la denuncia si cede a hacerse pasar por la compañera formal de Edward, cómo él ya comunicó en Jimmy Kimmel Live anoche. Vea el programa si no lo hizo ya. No será por un periodo de tiempo demasiado largo, por supuesto._

_En caso de que su respuesta sea "sí", déjenos un comunicado y pasaremos a visitarla para hablar frente a frente. Sabemos su dirección, su teléfono, su nombre. No se preocupe por nada. __Usted decide. ¿Acepta? Esperamos sus notícias._

_Att:_

_Aro V._

Santa mierda, ¡¿CÓMO?!

* * *

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU / 19:11 pm]_

**Edward's POV**

—Recuerda, Edward: sé...

—...amable, simpático, _encantador_. —batí mis pestañas en un gesto muy cursi.— Siempre lo soy. —mostré mis dientes en una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Rosalie negó con su cabeza abatida y repiqueteó sus uñas pintadas sobre su pierna.

—¿Qué? Recibí muy buenas críticas sobre mi sonrisa en la revista _People_.

—Me votaron como la modelo más sexy, hermanito. Y yo no voy por ahí presumiendo de mi cuerpo.

La miré de arriba a abajo. Vestido caro, una opertura que dejaba ver su pierna, escote y su espalda al descubierto.

—_No, claro que no..._ —murmuré bajito.

Suspiré. ¡Qué aburrimiento! Este pueblo no merecía si quiera denominarse así. Verde, verde, más verde y... ¡Oh! Más verde. Eran cuatro casuchas rodeadas de bosque. Forks, amigos. ¡Presiento que me espera un_ emocionante_ día!

Dado que Aro y sus abogados lo sabían todo a cerca de _la chica, _se las apañaron para hacerla razonar y ayudarnos con mi lavado de imagen. No tengo idea de cómo diablos lo hicieron, ¡pero encontraron hasta su dirección!

Muy pronto pasamos por la plaza central de Forks y nos dirigimos hacia una calle residencial. Allí, como cualquier otra casa vieja y polvorienta, se encontraba la residencia de los Swan. De _Isabella Swan_.

* * *

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU / 19:30 pm]_

**Bella's POV**

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso Isabella?! ¡¿A caso no pensaste en las consecuencias?! ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste?!

_Aguanta firme, Bella. Aguanta firme._

No me atrevía a mirar a Renée mientras me gritaba enojada. ¿Por qué le contaste sobre lo que pasó con Edward-Bobo-Cullen, Bella? se preguntarán... Verán, no fui_ yo_ exactamente la que decidió hacerlo. Más bien se trató de cierto hermano entrometido y miedica quien corrió como niña a decirles a mamá y papá que su hija tiene problemas con la ley. Sí, hablo de Emmett.

—¡¿Isabella Swan, me estás escuchando?! —agh, Renée continuó hablando y yo no presté atención. _Genial_.

Bajé la cabeza. _Emmett, acabaré contigo. _Miré a mi hermano de reojo, haciéndole saber que se despidiese de su vida mientras tuviese tiempo. El muy cavernícola, sentado junto a la ventana, rió tapando su boca con la mano. Pero no era Emmett quien me preocupaba realmente, sino Charlie. Mi papa estaba sentado en la butaca del living, observando todo callado y serio. ¡Eso da más miedo que Alice cuando no encuentra un par de zapatos!

—¡Ya dije que no todo fue _mi_ culpa! —grité sin aguantar más.

—¿Y de quién fue, señorita?

—Bueno... Alice y yo... ¡Emmett se chivó!

—¡No culpes a los demás Isabella!

—Mmm... ¿Chicas? —_Emmett._

—¡¿QUÉ?! —giramos y bramamos las dos a la misma vez.

Emmett quedó encogido y únicamente señaló por la ventana hacia el jardín. Fruncí el ceño. Alguien había fuera. Bastantes _alguien_.

_¡Ding, dong!_

Charlie levantó su cuerpo sin decir una palabra y se marchó. Tragué saliva. Realmente se enfadó. Escuchamos des de la sala las voces que venían de la puerta principal. Charlie debió haber abierto y, por su continuo silencio, debía tratarse de visitantes desconocidos.

—Cariño, ¿quién es? —dijo mi mama, un poco más alto para que papá escuchase.

No hubo respuesta. Poco después, Charlie y unos señores más gorilas que Emmett aparecieron en el living.

—¿Nos invaden? —mi hermano rompió el terrible silencio. Miró de un lado a otro a esos hombres de negro y salió disparado por la puerta de la cocina.— ¡Jamás me cogerán con vida!

Golpeé mi frente con la mano. ¡Ouch, me di en mi grano! Maldito sea. Estuve pensando... Quizá debería llamarlo Stiff. _Stiff el grano..._

_Ugh, Bella, ¡concéntrate!_

—Buenas tardes señores Swan. Un gusto conocerlos al fin. —oh... este tío no parecía un obseso por invadir el mundo precisamente... Con el cabello azabache y largo pero bien peinado y esa sonrisa que parece decir "c_orre o morirás"_...

Charlie y Renée estaban tan extrañados como yo. Intercambiaron un par de saludos y la atención pasó a mí. Pobre y desgraciada de mí.

—Y usted debe ser Isabella Swan, ¿me equivoco?

—Bella.

—Bella... —me hizo gracia como pronunció mi nombre. Como si fuera la cosa más malditamente fascinante del mundo. A este tío le faltaba un tornillo.— Supongo que estarían enterados de nuestra visita.

Creo que una ampolleta se prendió en la cabeza de todos nosotros. ¿Él es _Aro V._? La visita que esperábamos. Busqué hasta encontrar lo que quería. Un montón de hombres de negro alrededor de alguien que no conseguía ver. Debía ser _DeepInside_EC... _Edward...

_—_Disculpen las molestias, nuestra hija no era consciente de lo que hacía. Fue todo un error...

—_Madame, —_Aro interrumpió a Renée con una cursi palabra francesa.— no se preocupe. Comencemos por el principio, ¿si? Me gustaría presentarles a mi cliente; Edward.

La masa de gorilas se hizo a un lado y apareció él. Fue raro. Me refiero a pasar de verlo en la tele a observarlo aquí, en carne y hueso, de pie en mi casa, con su arrogancia monumental encima...

—Es todo un placer conocerte. —el muy imbécil se acercó a mí con una sonrisa radiante, tan chulo como sospeché, y besó el dorso de mi mano. Me aparté un paso de su cuerpo en cuanto tuve oportunidad con un mueca de repulsión.

Renée me dedicó una mirada asesina. ¿Qué? No iba a permitir que este idiota se hiciera el importante en _mi_ casa, se llamara como se llamara. Claro que los guardaespaldas que tenía detrás daban el suficiente miedo como para comportarse como una buena ciudadana.

—Tomemos asiento, sino es molestia y hablemos de lo que es aquí importante. —Aro sonrió sostenía una carpeta con papeles.— Nuestro trato, ¿mm?

Mis padres se posaron en el sofá y Aro V. en la butaca de Charlie. Supuse que lo que menos querrían ahora era una denuncia. ¡Más dinero (que no teníamos) malgastado gracias a su _querida_ hija!

—Hola, —me sobresalté cuando noté el aliento de Cullen en mi oreja.— ¿te alegras de verme? —impregnó esa frase con toda la burla posible.

_¡Será malnacido!_

_—No._

Y nuestra pequeña conversación surgió mientras intentábamos parecer normales y educados frente a los adultos que teníamos delante.

* * *

¿Que tardé mucho en publicar capi? Lo sé -.- ¿Que van a matarme en cuanto tengan opotunidad? También lo sé -.-

Y LO SIENTOOO! Mucho, mucho, mucho... Perdonen, chicas. Pero el comienzo del instituto no fue tan "emocionante" como pensé. Digamos que estudiaré Latín este año. _Latín. _Sí, yo también quedé con cara de ¡¿WTF?! u_u'

Bien, intentaré arreglármelas para subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible. Gracias por leer :3 Me hacen feliz! Así que...

**¿Review?**

**~VampireGirl**


	5. Normas de convivencia

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 5

**Normas de convivencia**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington, EEUU / 10:35 am]_

—Muy bien muchachos, pasemos a recitar la poesía que les pedí para hoy.

Fantástico. No hay nada que me alegre más que una clase de Literatura con el señor Mason un lunes por la mañana. Pero lo peor de todo me aguardaba en casa, donde seguramente ya llegó Edward Cullen, para instalarse por el próximo mes. ¿Su objetivo? Dejar que los paparazzi lo vieran con su "novia secreta". Aún me aterraba la idea de aparecer en el instituto después de salir en todas las portadas con Edward a mi lado... Sus fans acabarán conmigo. Pero yo debía hacer esto para evitar la denúncia del representante del actorzucho. ¡Me pone enferma!

—Señorita Swan, —me llamó el señor Mason, a lo que conecté de nuevo con el mundo real.— ya que veo que está _especialmente atenta_ esta mañana, ¿por qué no nos recita usted primero su poema?

Cerré los ojos maldiciendo. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Asentí levemente y me puse en pie. Aclaré mi garganta. Está bien Bella, anoche estudiaste hasta tarde el dichoso poema de Alfonso Bécquer. Suéltalo y listo.

—Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá... eh... Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse... am... Podrá romperse el...

¡No, no, no! Podrá romperse... ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué mierda podrá romperse?

El señor Mason carraspeó.

—Está bien, Swan. Puede sentarse. Hemos tenido suficiente. —acabó apuntando algo en su libreta. Apuesto a que ese "algo" era mi suspenso.

Apreté la mandíbula con rabia y sintiendo mi cara arder de vergüenza. Volví a sentarme y bufé. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ayer te lo sabías cerebro! ¿Por qué me fallas ahora? Agh. Miré la hora:

_"10:40 am"_

Sí, Edward debería estar ya en mi casa. Con sus maletas tras de él y Renée preparada para ofrecerle un buen hospedaje.

¡Iugh Bella, deja de pensar en eso! Seguro no te acordaste de la poesía por estar dando vueltas y vueltas al tema de Cullen.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era cierto.

* * *

—Vamos, Bells, tienes que dejarme ir... —Alice hizo su puchero habitual.

—No me recuerdes Al, por favor. —di un bocado a mi manzana, que era lo único que desayunaría. Se me fue el apetito.— Además, ¡te prometo que es un egocéntrico! No tiene nada que ver con su personaje en las películas.

—Eso es porque no le conociste bien, Bella. —de repente, mi amiga dio un manotazo a la mesa de la cafetería.— Uf... Discúlpame, es que... ¡Aún no puedo creerlo!

—¡Shhh!

—Perdón, perdón... —susurró.— Es que tú, Isabella Swan, serás la novia de Edward Anthony Cullen. _¡Tú! _

—Creía que estabas enamorada de él. No se supone que deberías querer asesinarme y no sé qué cosas que hacen las fans. —rodé los ojos.

—Nah, yo tengo a Jazzie. —oh, claro, no lo recordé. Jasper, su novio dos años mayor que ella residente en Port Angeles.— A parte de que no pienso asesinar a mi mejor amiga. ¿Te volviste loca?

—Conociéndote seguro lo harías... —la miré de reojo, divertida. Ella se lo tomó como un insulto.— ¡Fue una broma, una broma! —reí alzando las manos en son de paz.

—¡Bella! ¡Alice! —Emmett venía corriendo hacia nosotras con una bandeja de comida en mano. No sé como narices hacía para aguantar el equilibrio y que no cállese todo al piso.

—¡Acabo de hablar con Edward Cullen! —sus ojos se iluminaron como en las caricaturas.

La boca de Alice se abrió en forma de "O".

—¡Repite eso!

Tapé mi rostro con las manos y empujé a mi hermano por los hombros para que tomase asiento a mi lado y hablase con un tono de voz aceptable. Suerte que no somos lo suficientemente populares como para que alguien esté al pendiente de nuestra conversación.

—Acabo de llamar a mamá, tú sabes para decirle que la amo y que es la mejor mami del mundo, —sí, Emmett tiene la extraña costumbre de llamar a Renée cada día de instituto a la misma hora.— y me dijo que Edward ya llegó. ¡Y me pasó con él! —dio pequeños saltitos emocionados al mismo tiempo que Alice.

—Emmett deja de hacer eso. Pareces niña.

Emmett me envió una fría mirada, que yo ignoré por completo.

—Bells, prométeme que pedirás un autógrafo a Eddie para tu mejor amiga del alma. —exigió Alice, señalando en mi dirección con una galleta en su mano.

Miré al techo con desesperación.

—Está bien, le pediré...

—¡Yai! ¡Gracias!

* * *

Corrí por el jardín delantero evitando las miradas de Ginger y Betty, las vecinas de al lado, y entré en casa.

—¡Llegué! —cerré la puerta y guardé mis llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sólo tenía ganas de encerrarme en mi habitación y escuchar música toda la santa tarde. Con ese propósito entré en mi cuarto y aventé con rabia mi mochila contra el piso.

—¡Odio todo!

—¡Epa, más cuidado niña!

El corazón saltó en mi pecho. Alcé los ojos. Edward Cullen en pie junto a mi cama. En mi casa. Ahora. Hoy. Un momento... ¡Edward llegó hoy! ¡Si hasta Emmett me lo dijo! Me abofeteé mentalmente por haberlo olvidado.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—Bueno, llegué esta mañana y tu mami dijo que podría dormir en la habitación de tu hermanote. Pero no sé qué diablos guarda bajo su cama... ¡apesta a horrores! Así que investigué un poco y descubrí un bonito cuarto con vistas al bosque.

Alcé una ceja. Mi nivel de furia aumentaba por momentos.

—¿Me disculpas un momentito?

—Estás disculpada. —me guiñó un ojo como todo un arrogante. ¡Agh, le odio!

Salí de allí antes de matar a algún inocente. Renée y yo debíamos tener una pequeña charla madre e hija. Pero quizá aquí yo sería la madre. Una madre totalmente indignada, cabe decir.

—¡Mamáa!

—En la cocina cielo.

Me va a escuchar...

Entré pisando fuerte y vi a Renée fregando cacharos. Creo que debió adivinar que hoy no era mi mejor día precisamente. Me posicioné frente a ella y crucé mis brazos bajo el pecho.

—Primero, —levanté un dedo.— ¿dónde está Emmett y por qué no me esperó a la salida del instituto? ¡Dijiste que le dirías para que no se marchase con mi camioneta sin mí!

—Hija, tu hermano debió olvidarlo... Hablaré con él... —suspiró cansada, dejando el plato que tenía entre sus manos para que se secara.

—¡Siempre le dices y nunca hace caso! —oh, no. Me asomé rápidamente por la ventana de la cocina hacia el jardín. ¡Mi Chevrolet desapareció! — ¡¿Y ahora se llevó mi trasto?! ¡¿A dónde fue con él?!

—¡Isabella cálmate! Deben compartir, se los he dicho millones de veces. —uff... De nuevo con la misma canción..

—Ok, ok... —hice un esfuerzo enorme para cambiar de tema.— Pero y qué me dices a esto: —pasé a susurrar para que cierto individuo del piso de arriba no escuchara:— Edward Cullen está en mi cuarto. _Justo - ahora_. ¡¿Quién le dio permiso para ser el Rey de esta casa?!

—Jovencita, tu solita te metiste en este problema. —su mirada me hizo sentir culpable.— Edward ahora es nuestro invitado, así que más les vale llevarse bien.

Bufé exasperada. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Aish, cariño... —Renée me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó cariñosamente.— Solamente será por un tiempo. Arreglemos esto, ¿si? Lo hacemos por la familia, tú sabes... No es demasiado... Aro nos dijo que no harían nada malo, sólo necesitan que los vean juntos. Considérale tu amigo, ¿mm? —ahí mamá no acertó para nada. ¿Amigo? Já.— ¿Podrán portarse bien?

—Está bien...

—Así me gusta. —me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego colocó mi cabello en su lugar maternalmente.— Ahora sube ahí con una sonrisa.

La miré sin mucha convicción.

—Isabella...

—De acuerdo, ya va... —sonreí de oreja a oreja de una manera muy forzada.

—Mucho mejor.

—Por cierto, ¿papá...

—Se le pasará. —me interrumpió, asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

Uh... Algo me decía que Charlie me iba a odiar por el resto de su vida por esto que hice. Suspiré. Edward Cullen me espera arriba, mi papá decidió olvidar completamente que soy su hija y mamá me obliga a ser amable con un tipo al que no soporto. Quiero morir.

* * *

—¿Ves eso? —señalé el cajón cerrado donde guardo la ropa interior.

—Aja. —contestó Edward, sentado en mi silla con ruedas de escritorio.

—No se abre. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso guardas tu diario? —rió burlón.

Respira Bella. No acabes con él todavía. Hazlo por Renée. Hazlo por el futuro económico de la familia.

—Bien.. —lo ignoré.— Mi habitación está restringida. Si yo no estoy en ella, el señor Piggy se queda al mando. —agarré al cerdito con sombrero que tenía en mi cama des de los 3 años.

—¿_Señor- Piggy_? —pronunció lentamente haciéndolo oír como una palabra extranjera.— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5?

—Mira, esta es mi casa y estas son mis normas. Si no te gustan será mejor que...

Uno de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros vibró. El celular. Lo agarré y vi.

_De: Alice_

_El autógrafo, ¿si? :) Pofiiiis porfitaas!_

_A._

Rodé los ojos. Estoy perdiendo mi dignidad con todo esto.

—Edward... —aclaré mi garganta. Noté mi corazón latir a mil cuando giró su cabeza en mi dirección. ¿Cómo mierda le decía esto para no parecer patética?— Verás... Yo... Am tengo una amiga... _Muy_ buena amiga, en realidad, que, bueno, tu sabes, le encantas y todas esas bobadas... —sé amable Bella, amable.— Quiero decir, que estaría bueno que pudieras firmarle un autógrafo... —amabilidad y educación.— Por favor.

El idiota sonrió torcidamente.

—Te costó pedirlo, ¿mm? —rió.— Tranquila, la gente suele ponerse nerviosa hablando conmigo. Es normal. Mírame. —esa boba sonrisa asomando de nuevo. ¡Aghhh!

Tuve que aguantar mi puño para no golpearle en esa bonita cara suya.

—Mira, hasta aquí llegué. —giré completamente para quedar para frente a él. Me sacaba una cabeza en altura, pero no dejé que eso me intimidara. Ok, tal vez me intimido un poco. Ok, me intimidó mucho. ¿Y qué?— Renée me obligó a ser "doña perfecta" contigo, pero es imposible. Te felicito, eres la persona más insoportable del mundo.

—Já, lo mismo digo ricura.

—¡No me llames ricura!

—Impídelo.

—Oh, claro que lo haré...

Me lancé, literalmente, hacia él.

—¡Suéltame!

Lo agarré de su remera y subí a su espalda, mientras él se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

**—**¡Baja de ahí!

Dábamos vueltas, golpeando estantes, armarios, la cama, los folios que había sobre mi escritorio...

—¡Quieto, lo estás destruyendo todo!

Estiré de su desordenado cabello.

—¡No! ¡Mi pelo no!

Acabamos tirados en la cama, yo sobre su espalda. Pero él tenía algo imporante para mí demasiado cerca.

—¡Ahh, suelta al señor Piggy!

Edward sostenía a mi tierno peluche como rehén. Lo cogió del cuello, preparado para tirar de él y decapitarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me separé de él e intenté rescatar a mi amigo de felpa.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —me estiré para agarrarlo, pero Edward se puso en pie y lo alzó sobre su cabeza para que no pudiese alcanzarlo.

—Lo que yo dije, ¡tienes 5 años!

Gruñí, quedando quieta en mi lugar.

—Retira lo que dijiste de mí y el "señor Peggy" vivirá. —chantajeó.

—Es señor _Piggy_. —corregí. Agh, además de estúpido es ignorante.— Y no pienso retirar que eres alguien IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE. Jamás.

—Tú lo quisiste.

La escena de entonces pasó a cámara lenta. Primeramente, la cabeza de mi cerdito se despegó de su cuerpo, haciendo saltar su relleno por todo el piso. A continuación, Edward sonrió maléficamente y dejó caer "accidentalmente" los trozos descuartizados del señor Piggy por la ventana. Grité un "Noooooooooo" igual que en las películas.

Sentí que las lágrimas de rabia se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—¡Largo! ¡Lárgate! ¡AHORA! —empujé a Edward con una fuerza interior, que ni yo sabía que poseía, hasta el corredor de fuera y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto en sus narices.

Apreté los dientes furiosa, sintiendo una lágrima descender por mi rostro. No debí haber aceptado ese trato...

* * *

Wou, me costó volver a escribir O_O ¿Se pueden creer que se me ocurrió este capi hoy mismo? Ayer hice un pésimo examen de Biología y justamente hoy me llega la inspiración... En fin chicas, siento haber dejado esta historia en _hiatus_ por tanto tiempo. Ustedes saben, bloqueos del escritor.. Aún que lo mío no era exactamente un bloqueo, sino un colapso de ideas. Tengo muchas, pero no sé cómo organizarlas. Anyway, gracias a las que sigan leyendo :3 Me alegran el día! Así que...

**¿Review?**

**~VampireGirl**


	6. Esto no formaba parte del Plan

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 6

**Esto no formaba parte del Plan**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington, EEUU / 9:32 pm ]_

**Bella's POV**

—Emmett, pásame la sal.

Mi hermano obedeció a Charlie y la sala regresó a su estado muerto. Estábamos tomando la cena en la mesa del salón sentados en este orden: Charlie, Renée, Edward, Emmett y yo. El ruido de los tenedores contra los platos era lo único que se escuchaba. Tétrico...

—Bueeeno... Linda noche, ¿no creen? —comentó Emmett.. ¿para aliviar la tensión?

Miramos por la ventana; llovía a mares. ¡Qué inteligente comentario hermanito! Rodé los ojos y continué comiendo mi pollo. Y se preguntarán, ¿qué fue lo que pasó Bella? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Oh, amigos, yo les explicaré con detalles.

El caso es que esta misma tarde Charlie regresó de la comisaría de mal humor y su carita de papá cabreado solamente empeoró tras ver a Edward revoloteando por su casa. En segundo lugar está mi descomunal enfado con el susodicho por el asesinato de Piggy; que en paz descanse... Decidí recoger los miembros descuartizados de mi cerdito y guardarlos en una caja. Mi pobre bebé... ¡Ugh! ¿Comenté ya que odio a Edward profundamente? ¿Sí? Bueno, lo repito. ¡Le odio! Y lo peor de la historia es que el niñito se hizo amigo del cavernícola de Emmett y se convirtió en "el favorito" de mamá. Uh, claro que para eso no necesitó mucho esfuerzo. Unas cuantas palabras educadas por aquí y unas cuantas sonrisas infantiles por allá y ya tenía a Renée como su segunda mamá. Charlie y yo podríamos llevarnos bien por el común odio que le tenemos a Edward, ¡pero no! ¡Todo esto pasó por _mi_ maldita culpa! Y mi papá no lo olvidará fácilmente...

* * *

_[11:03 pm]_

**Edward's POV**

—¿Edward, te dormiste? —preguntó Emmett des del colchón inflable del suelo. Yo tenía que dormir en su cama, por supuesto. ¡Mi espalda sufre en esas cosas hinchables!

—No, Emmett. Todavía no.

—Uh, ok...

Este lugar acabaría conmigo, juro que sí. ¡Forks es un pueblo fantasma! O tal vez sus habitantes sean los fantasmas después de todo. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Son las 11 de la noche y ya estoy metido en la cama? ¿Pero aquí cuando salen a las discotecas y esa clase de cosas? Bueno, tampoco me permitían ver la luz del sol hasta que recibiese la llamada de Aro como que debía comenzar _El Plan._ Entonces me llevaría a Isabella a algún lugar público y Aro sería el "pueblerino anónimo" que informaría a la prensa sobre mi estancia en Forks. Y ¡bang! De nuevo seré portada de _People_.

—¿Y ahora te dormiste?

Uf... Respiré profundamente y rodé hacia la derecha en la almohada.

—No, Emmett.

Aún que ahora que pienso... Creo que el papá de Isabella ya se encargará de dispararme y acabar con mi sufrimiento. ¡Nadie me avisó de que es policía! Y además no me soporta por lo que le estoy haciendo a su "hijita". Creo que sé de dónde sacó Isabella su mal humor... Já, aún recuerdo su cara cuando su cerdo afelpado salió volando por la ventana. ¿Cómo era? ¿Señor Peggy? Sea como sea... Lo que no me dejó descansar en paz durante un buen rato fue una lágrima. A menos que me esté volviendo loco, juraría haber visto una lágrima resbalar por la mejilla de Isabella antes de sacarme a patadas de su cuarto. Y ahora sentía algo en el estómago... una sensación horrible... ¿cómo lo llaman? Ah, sí. _Arrepentimiento._ ¡Dah, Forks me está volviendo un blandito! Y Edward Cullen no es un blandito.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás dormido?

Santa mierda...

* * *

_[8:05 am]_

**Bella's POV**

—¡Adiós Ma! —grité, saliendo de casa.

—Más bajito chicos, —susurró Renée, caminando hacia la puerta con un vaso de jugo en mano.— Edward sigue durmiendo...

Aish...

—Adiós mami ¡Te amo! —murmuró Emmett, besando a mamá en su mejilla.

Yo me encaminé hacia el Porshe de Alice que nos esperaba en la acera. Emmett y yo volvimos a pelearnos por mi Chevrolet, así que nos castigaron y ninguno de los dos podía manejarla hasta nuevo aviso. Lo sé, un asco.

Al saludó a mamá por la ventanilla del coche y ella le devolvió la sonrisa radiante.

—¡Dime que puedo entrar a conocerlo! —suplico mientras yo abría la puerta del copiloto.

—Buenos días amiga, ¿qué tal pasaste la noche? ¿Bien?

La duende emitió una risita.

—¿Me trajiste el autógrafo?

—Ya te conté lo del incidente con el Señor Piggy... —suspiré, abrochándome el cinturón y viendo a mi hermano entrar en el asiento trasero.

—Bella, tu cabreaste a Edward... —¡lo defiende! ¡Lo sigue defendiendo! ¿Y se supone que es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo?

Mi cara reflejaba mis emociones. Alice arrancó el motor y salimos a la carretera.

—Bueno ya. Dime, ¿cuándo comenzará su maléfico plan? —sonrió anchamente sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—¿Ya son "novios"? —vi a Emmett por el espejo retrovisor mover sus cejas de arriba a abajo de manera cómica.

Bufé exasperada.

—Supuestamente, mañana es_ El gran día_. El representante de Cullen nos hará un llamado y "comienza el espectáculo". —hice unas comillas en el aire y después coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos.— ¡No quiero hacerlo Al! ¡Arruinaré mi vida! —levanté la vista de un golpe.— ¿Imaginas la cara de Tanya y las otras cuando vean que la "chica misteriosa" soy _yo_?

Esto es mi pesadilla en carne y hueso...

—Ya no sólo serás famosa en Twitter, quizá hasta tengas fans en el pueblo. Wou, venderé remeras con tu fotografía y una frase ingeniosa. Sí.. Di algo ingenioso Bella. —Emmett no podía hablar en serio. No podía.

—Emmett, cállate. —ordenó Alice. Comenzó a extraer algo de su mochila intentando no dejar de mirar a la carretera.— Bella, coge mi celular y comprueba qué tal está tu Twitter. No entraste más des de la última vez en mi casa.

¡Cierto!

Agarré el BlackBerry de Al y entré en Internet. ¡Benditos señores Brandon y su idea de contratar wifi en el celular de su hija! Twitter estaba cargando... ¡Listo!

No puede ser... ¡Sólo pasaron 3 días! _¡3!_

—¿Alguna gatita volvió a arañarte, hermanita? —rió el cavernícola.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? —intervino Alice, siempre hiperactiva.

* * *

**TatianaVH **sube una foto tuyaaaaa **#Just_Bella**, vaaaaaaa!

* * *

**VampireHeartFan **no puedes esconderte eternamente **#Just_Bella**! Sé que no le haces bien a Edward! Seguro eres una rubia oxigenada!

* * *

**LittleRainbow **no hagas caso **#Just_Bella**! Si Edward es feliz contigo, yo siempre lo apoyaré:)

* * *

—Encontré un comentario agradable, al menos... —murmuré para mí.

—¿Y bien? —dijo la duende.— ¡Di algo!

Leí los tweets que acababa de ver en voz alta. Con cada nuevo ellos quedaban igual o más sorprendidos que yo. Quizá había recibido unos 1000 tweets nuevos, de los cuales un 2% eran de gente "_TeamBella_", que por cierto era tendencia des de hacía aproximadamente 15 minutos.

—¡Mi hermanita revolucionando el mundo!

—¿Yo? ¡Si no fuera por el maldito de Edward, alias: asesino de peluches, —miré a Alice:— lo siento pero era necesario decirlo, —volví a mi estado de estrés.— todo esto no estaría pasando!

Al fin llegamos al instituto.

* * *

_[2:25 pm]_

**Edward's POV**

¿Qué rayos hago ahora? Me desperté tan sólo hace una hora y ni desayuné. Pasé toda la mañana encerrado en el apestoso cuarto de Emmett revisando mi Twitter. Las fans mataban por saber sobre mi "novia" y yo tenía estrictamente prohibido escribir cualquier nuevo Tweet hasta que Aro me llamase al celular como que todo estaba listo. La mamá de Isabella seguía abajo, preparando la comida. Esa mujer pasa demasiadas horas en la cocina. Todo lo contrario a mi mamá, que deja que los mayordomos y sirvientas le cocinen de todo. ¿Dónde estará ahora? La última vez que recibí noticias de mis papas, Esme y Carlisle, se fueron de viaje a Europa... Stocolmo creo que se llamaba la ciudad des de donde llamaron. Los echaba de menos... La única cosa que envidio de los Swan es su familia.

—Toc, toc. —la mamá Swan apareció por la puerta.— ¿Vas a querer algo especial para comer, Edward?

—Mmm... ¿tienen bistec?

—En realidad hoy pensaba cocinar sopa...

—Oh... —¿sólo sopa? ¿Cómo lo hacían para no estar en los huesos?— Bueno, entonces tomaré de esa... eh... cosa, señora Swan.

Ella rió por lo bajo, haciendo que unas arruguitas le aparecieran junto a los ojos.

—Llámame Renée. —sonrió cálidamente y luego se marchó. Esa mujer me cae bien.

Me dejé caer en la cama. ¡Necesitaba salir! YA.

Cogí mi chaqueta, en este maldito pueblucho hace frío a pesar de estar en primavera, y mis gafas de sol. Bajé las escaleras en busca de Renée. De nuevo la encontré en la cocina. Suerte que el señor Swan trabaja cada mañana y no anda por casa hasta la noche, sino ya estaría muerto.

—Esto... Renée, ¿sabe si hay algún lugar divertido por aquí?

* * *

_[3:00 pm]_

**Bella's POV**

—Uh, ¿pelea? ¡Allá que voy con mis apuestas! —Emmett nos abandonó y salió corriendo hacia una multitud de gente en el aparcamiento del instituto.

Alice y yo reímos.

—Seguro son Tyler y Mike de nuevo. —dijo Al.— Esos dos no paran de tener broncas en la salida de clases.

No tenía ganas de quedarme a observar el espectáculo, sea el que sea, pero no podía olvidar a Emmett aquí. Era Alice quien debía regresarnos a casa y ella también quería marcharse a descansar. Claro que antes me había hecho prometer que la invitaría a conocer a Edward. Por Dios, qué cruz...

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud buscando a mi hermano. A codazos e incluso a pisotones logramos avanzar hasta quedar en primera fila. Mi camioneta estaba aparcada tan sólo a unos metros de allí. ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? Oh, no... Deseé desaparecer.

—¡Edward, por favor, por favor, por favor fírmame!

—¡Edward!

—¡Oh Dios, lo estoy viendo! ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Las chicas del instituto incluso lloraban. _Lloraban_ por ver a ese estúpido.

—Tranquilas chicas, habrá autógrafos para todas. —Edward lanzó esa sonrisa que mataba a todas y los gritos se hicieron más presentes. Entonces sus ojos revolotearon hasta mí y dejó de escribir en el papel de una fan.— Aquí estás.

Silencio. Todos quietos. Ojos que poco a poco llegaron hasta mí.

Noté arder mi rostro. Seguro ya me sonrojé, algo que siempre me sucede cuando me pongo nerviosa.

—Vamos, —señaló mi Chevrolett con su cabeza.— me enviaron a recogerte. —me guiñó un ojo. De nuevo.

Me costaba respirar. Tanya y sus amiguitas rubias desearían tener rayos laser en los ojos para acabar conmigo, estoy segura. Tragué saliva y casi volé hasta mi camioneta. Emmett y Alice, él con una amplia sonrisa que decía "soy VIP nenas" y ella dando saltitos de emoción, me siguieron y subieron a los asientos traseros.

—Debo irme chicas. —Edward se despidió con una reverencia que demostraba todo su ego y subió al asiento del piloto.

Los alumnos aún no salían del trance. ¿Y les digo algo? Yo estaba en el mismo estado que ellos.

* * *

Ya subí como compensación por hacerlas esperar tanto por el capítulo anterior:) Escribí éste bastante rápido después de pasarme la mañana entera estudiando Literatura. Las cosas no hacen más que complicarse para Bells... Parece que_ El Plan_ comenzó antes de tiempo, uh(?) Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, en serio. El último capítulo lo posteé y al día siguiente ya tenía reviews. Esta fue mi carita: *w*. Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para cualquier escritor/a chicas. Así que...

**¿Review?**

**~VampireGirl**


	7. Aquí arderá Troya

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 7

**Aquí arderá Troya**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington, EEUU / 3:05 pm ]_

Quería arrancarle esa cabezota. ¡Juro que quería! Y el maldito de Edward seguía sonriendo todo el tiempo conduciendo _mi_ coche.

—¿Quien te envió a recogerme, exactamente?

—Tu mamá. Muy amable, por cierto. ¿Seguro son madre e hija, ustedes dos? —quedé mirándolo sin comprender.— Lo digo por tus malas pulgas y eso. —rió por lo bajo.

Ouch. Golpe bajo Edward. Golpe bajo... Mis dientes y puños dolían de tanto apretarlos. Quise ignorar su arrogancia unos instantes mirando a los asientos traseros pero luego preferí no haberlo hecho. Emmett se hacía fotos a si mismo con el cuerpo de Edward detrás y Alice tenía una típica carita embobada por el actorzucho. Iugh. Este sería un viaje muy largo.

* * *

—¿Puedes firmarme en la camisa?

—Claro, linda.

Rodé los ojos. Oh Dios, ya tuve suficiente de la adoración de Alice hacia Cullen. ¡Edward es el demonio personificado! ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?!

Después de darle indicaciones al idiota y dejar a Al en su casa, nos encaminamos a la nuestra. No participé absolutamente nada en la conversación de aquellos dos cavernícolas durante el viaje. Edward quería molestarme, pero no entraría en su juego. ¡Lo que le hizo al señor Piggy fue la gota que colmó el baso! ¡No tenía perdón!

Emmett se entretuvo haciendose millones de fotos con Edward de las que fanfarronear en clase. Abrí la puerta del coche y me encaminé a casa. Entré dando un portazo cuando Renée asomó en el hall.

—¿Qué tal el colegio chicos?

—Un asco. —escupí de mal humor.

Subí las escaleras refunfuñando y lanzé la mochilas a las profundidades de mi habitación. Luego me dirigí a la ventana y miré hacia fuera. Por fin acabaron. Vi a Edward intentar cubrirse con unas gafas de sol y correr precipitadamente a casa. ¡Já, de poco le servía! Dudaba que a estas horas alguien en Forks aún no se hubiese enterado de la notícia. _¡Bella Swan conoce a Edward Cullen! ¡Uhhh!_ Enfermizo.

Quedé recostada unos instantes mirando hacia ninguna parte. Paz, tranquilidad y...

—¡Ey! —Ouch. Edward entró al cuarto, saludó levemente con la cabeza y se tendió en mi cama.

—¿No sabes llamar?

Me ignoró y paseó su vista por todos los rincones. Perfecto.

—¿Sabes? —dijo.— Estuve pensando y...

_I'm sexy and I know it! _

—¿En serio? —entrecerré los ojos sin poder creerme que la arrogancia de Edward fuese tan grande. ¡Oh vamos, se puso el _I'm sexy and I know it_ de tono para su celular! Para variar, él volvió a ignorarme.

—¿Diga? —contemplé como sus caras iban canviando mientras se mantenía pegado al aparato. Hubo un momento en que quien fuese que estuviera al otro lado de la línia comenzó a gritar como loco. Wou, menudos amiguitos más simpáticos tiene Eddie. Al fin acabó y únicamente dijo con voz resignada:— Entendido...

Fruncí el ceño.

* * *

—La mejor actuación de tu vida, ¡¿entendiste?!— la voz del manager de Edward tenía ese matiz amenazador que haría retroceder hasta a Emmett.— Te conseguí esa película, pero quieren actores maduros y serios con su trabajo. Necesitas esta relación más que nunca para demostrar que sentaste la cabeza. Si te escogen como protagonista, ¿imaginas la cantidad de dólares que nos pag... Digo, que _te_ pagarán?

Me mantuve callada todo el tiempo mientras Edward, a mi lado en la limusina, asentía. ¿Era cosa mía o a Aro V. no le importaba una mierda su cliente sinó solamente ganar toneladas y toneladas de dinero? Pff, como todos los peces gordos de Hollywood, supongo. ¿Pero Edward estaba tan ciego como para no verlo?

—¡La mejor actuación, recuerda! —su dedo amenazador entonces me apuntó a mí:— Y tu, linda, dedicate a sonreir y salir guapa en las fotos. Quiero mucho cariño y amor, ¿_capito_**(1)**? —frotó sus manos.— ¡Esto será un éxito!

Miré a Edward de reojo. ¿Cariño y amor? ¿Con _él_? Ja-ja-ja amigo, esa será tarea difícil.

De repente la limusina negra paró y miré a través del cristal tintado. ¿Un parque?

—¡Salgan ahí, ya! —Aro nos empujó cuando el chofer abrió la puerta, por poco haciéndome caer. Creí escuchar una risita y un "torpe" susurrado por Edward. Créanme cuando les digo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo allí mismo.

Quedamos los dos parados de brazos cruzados frente al auto. Aro nos mostró una sonrisa espeluznante y después desapareció junto con la limo.

—Genial... —me quejé bajo mi aliento, girando sobre mis talones. Un parque desierto y el cielo encapotado. ¿Llovería? Ojalá no, porque no traje paraguas.

—Estamos solos. —sentí el brazo de Edward sobre mis hombros. ¡¿WTF?!

—¡Eh, quiero ahí! A un metro de distancia hasta que no comience el plan, ¿me escuchaste? Sé defensa personal y no tendré compasión contigo.

—Uhh, muero de miedo. —su tono burlón salió de nuevo.— Vamos, ¿en serio crees que lo hice a propósito? ¡Estaba practicando! No eres para tanto, linda. —acabó soltando una risa y puso sus manos tras su nuca, empezando a caminar.

Mi autoestima es muy bajo. Patético, pero cierto. Y lo que me dijo realmente dolió. Ahí dentro. En un pequeño órgano llamado corazón. Sí, mi maldito corazoncito. Cogí aire de nuevo y me obligué a seguir al idiota con patas.

—Já, será que tu eres una belleza. —respondí con rabia. No, Edward no es guapo. Ok, no te engañes Bella, es más que guapo. ¡Pero eso no quita su asqueroso egocentrismo!

—Eso no es lo que dicen las chicas y las revistas. —me lanzó un guiño y volvió su vista al frente con esa seguridad tan propia de él.

—¿Podrías explicarme cómo demonios eres tan ególatra? En serio, deberían darte un premio por eso. —Edward encogió sus hombros.

—Un premio es un premio. —¿sonrió? ¡Sonrió! ¡Santa mierda, no puedo con esto!

Paré en seco muy cerca del tobogán infantil haciendo que Edward se sorprendiese y se detuvise también.

—¡Creído!—solté.

—Patética.—canturrineó.

—Idiota.

—Malhumorada. Te saldrán arrugas.

—¿Arrugas? Eso a ti, ¡abuelo!

—¡¿Y eso a qué viene?!

—¡No lo sé, ok!

—¡No hace falta que grites! ¡No todos estamos tan sordos como tu!

—¡¿Perdona?! Apghr..—busqué algo que contestar.— ¡Tu pelo!

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —Edward llevó sus manos arriba rápidamente, comprando que todo estaba en su sitio.

—¡LO-ODIO!

—Oh, bien, aquí acabó la broma. Ahora más te vale correr, linda...

_¡Pip, pip!_

Quedamos en silencio. Edward sacó su celular y leyó en voz alta.

—Sms. De Aro. _Ahora_.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Comprendí entonces. Corrimos y chocamos el uno con el otro.

—¡Rodea mi cintura con tu brazo! —susurró pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros de nuevo. Incómodo. Muy, muy incómodo.

Tragué saliva sintiendolo demasiado cerca para mi propio bien. Edward dirigia su ojos a todas partes, escurcullando el parque en busca de cualquier paparazzi.

—Así no parece que estemos enamorados. — murmuré entre dientes sin abandonar mi sonrisa forzada.

—¡Deja de sonreír así! ¡Das miedo!

—Perdona por no ser una estrella de la actuación, señorito_ yo-hago-todo-perfecto. _

_—_Shhh, está bien, está bien. Discutiremos eso luego. Ahora ciñete al plan.

—¿Qué plan? —pero nadie contestó. Supuse que Edward habría visto al fin un paparazzi. A pesar de no estar viendo a nadie, la maldita sensación de que me estaban observando seguía allí.

—Dime algo. Acércate más. —su brazo hizo una presa que me impidió huir. Definitivamente tuve que haberme negado a esto cuando tuve oportunidad. ¡Pero no...! ¡Todo por unos cochinos cientos de millones de dólares! El dinero mueve el mundo...

—Bésame.

—¡¿Uh?!

—No es tan difícil. Vamos, creo que empezaron las fotos. —la cara de Edward fue acercándose pero sus ojos seguían mirando a todas direcciones.

Quedé paralizada. ¿Mi primer beso con este idiota? ¡Ni muerta! Lo aparté con toda la fingida dulzura del mundo y lo abracé como una adolescente enamorada emperdernida. Creo que quedó algo chocado al principio pero luego me siguió.

—Sonríe.— me recordó muy bajito. Imaginé que justo ahora estaba en Londres, uno de mis viajes soñados, y contemplaba el Big Ben junto a una cabina telefónica roja. Oh, el paraíso... Sonreí sin ningun esfuerzo.

* * *

—Creo que salieron unas buenas fotos.— Edward comió otro regaliz.— Mi cabello aguanta bien teniendo en cuenta la humedad de este infierno. —rodé los ojos y agarré yo un regaliz de su bolsa.

—Pues fue en la tiendita de este infierno donde te compré estas delicias.— sostuve la golosina y luego la llevé a mi boca.— Me debes regaliz, por cierto.

—Soy un turista aquí, es justo que me obsequien con regalos. —golpeé su hombro rodando los ojos nuevamente.— Lo hubiese comprado yo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me reconozcan sin seguridad cerca. Aunque tu podrías ser un buen guardaespaldas... Con ese carácter... —mi mirada lo hizo callar al instante.— ¡Fue una broma! —alzó los brazos en son de paz.

Seguimos dando vueltas sin sentido por el parque. ¡Era tan malditamente incómodo ahora que habíamos estado a segundos de besarnos! ¡Por nada del mundo saldría eso a la luz! Sería uno de mis oscuros secretos que guardaría con llave hasta que muriese siendo una viejita odiadora de Edward.

—¿Cuanto va a tardar tu manager? Hicimos lo que dijo, ¿ahora nos abandonará?

—Bah, siempre se retrasa. Estará arreglando algo con mi publicista, supongo.

—Mi gozo en un pozo... —maldije bajo mi aliento.

—¿Qué? —mierda, me escuchó.

—Nada, sólo... —jugué con otro trozo de regaliz en mi mano. ¿Donde quedó tu valentía Bella? Hundida, como toda mi dignidad.— ¿Sabes que acabas de destruir mi último semestre en Forks, cierto? En cuanto salgan esas fotos se acabó la vida tal y como la conocía. Tanya me asesinará y tendré que mudarme al Polo Norte a vivir con los pinguinos. Y daré gracias si ellos no son fans tuyos y no quiere matarme también.

Edward rió a todo pulmón y subió a una banca, cayendo en su respaldo y colocando los pies donde teoricamente debería sentarse. Yo también me senté cruzando las piernas.

—Siento eso. —su risa aún seguía un poco presente. Eso me cabreó.— Eh... —alcé la vista.— No, ahora en serio. De verdad, yo... Fue idea de Aro. Yo... de verdad, lo siento. —fue extraño no sentir esas ganas de matarlo cada vez que decía una simple frase. Extraño no querer asesinarlo por una vez en todos estos días. Claro que pronto tuvo que estropearlo.

—Quiero decir...—se revolvió un poco mirando al suelo y luego al frente.— ¡Sólo a Aro se le ocurriría la idea de ponerme a un novia tan fea! —sus carcajadas llenando el ambiente. Eso es señores, el caballeroso y educado Edward Cullen. Oh, sí, un aplauso.

* * *

**(1)** Esa palabra italiana que utilizan los gangster. Suena como "capichi" o algo así.

* * *

Ya sé, tardé demasiado... Pero les cuento, cuando tenía algo de tiempo para escribir no encontraba inspiración ¡y cuando la encontraba no tenía ni un segundo libre! Una tortura. Justo esta semana tengo 4 examenes seguidos y ¡bang! apareció mi amiguita la imaginación. Como siempre, espero les guste y sinó... estoy demasiado estresada últimamente, necesito vacaciones YA O_O Y disculpen la ortografía, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar y no sé como quedó finalmente... Espero aún continuen leyendo(?) So, todas sus opiniones son validas, así que...

**¿Review?**

~VampireGirl


	8. Bienvenida al infierno, señorita Swan

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 8

**Bievenida al infierno, señorita Swan**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU / 8:15 am]_

**Bella's POV**

—Vale, Bella, puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes... ¡No, no puedo! -mi pánico aumentaba por momentos mientras ya llevaba más de 10 minutos en el asiento del copiloto, intentando mentalizarme de todo esto.

Respiré más rápido de lo normal y miré a través del cristal del Porche de Alice. El aparcamiento del instituto aún casi fantasma.

¿Algo bueno de este día? Mis papas me devolverían la camioneta esta tarde después de prometer que Emmett y yo no nos volveríamos a pelear por ella (ok, lo reconozco, mentí un poco). ¿Algo malo? Las revistas ya salieron al mercado con la maldita, asquerosa e _impactante_ portada de Edward y yo. ¡Quiero morir!

—¡Hoy es el día! —Alice saltaba por todos lados ahí fuera.— ¡Piénsalo, Bella! —sus ojos azules llenos de emoción se asomaron al cristal de la ventanilla.— ¡Pasaremos de ser del montón a ser, tú la _mejor novia_ y yo _tu mejor amiga/consejera de moda/cuñada de Edwar_d que Forks haya visto jamás!

—Alice, —suspiré.— Primero: para que fueses cuñada de Edward, tu y yo deberíamos ser hermanas. Segundo: no-quiero-nada-de eso. ¡No!

Ella hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Bella, saldrás algún día o tendré que esperar a que me salgan canas?

Cerré los ojos y escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Esperaremos a que nos salgan canas.

El bufido de Alice se escuchó.

—Dios mío ¡¿por qué a mí?! —pateé todo lo que tenía al alcanze. Estúpido Edward, estúpidas fotos, estúpidas revistas, estúpidas fans, estúpida suerte, estúpida yo.— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué?!

El ronquido de Emmett hizo acto de presencia en los asientos traseros. ¡Estoy en un momento de crisis emocional y mi hermano se duerme!

Mi tic en el ojo izquirdo apareció; ah sí, ya lo echaba de menos...

* * *

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU/ 10:30 am]_

**Edward's POV**

La revista en mis manos. La foto en la portada.

El plan estaba en marcha y había sido más efectivo de lo que pensaba. ¡Qué rapidez! Renée compró esta mañana _Ok!,_ _People_,_ Cosmopolitan_ y esa clase de prensa rosa. En _todas _salíamos Isabella y yo en el parque.

Mmm, me gusta mi sonrisa en la foto de _People_.

Dejé de nuevo la revista en la mesa pequeña y me repantingué en el sofá del living. A partir de ahora sería así; quedarse encerrado en la casa de los Swan hasta que Aro saliera con que debíamos hacer otra exposición pública. Menudo rollo.

Suspiré con cansancio, escuchando a Renée y el ruido de platos en la cocina.

¿Qué estaría pensando Isabella en estos momentos? ¿Le dirían algo mis fans en el instituto? Já, moría por ver su cara ahora que se convirtió en un 'personaje público'. ¡Era tan divertido hacerla enojar!

_¡I'm sexy and I know it.._

El celular.

Lo saqué del bolsillo de mis jeans y miré la pantalla. _Rose_.

—¿Qué tal hermanita? —solté con despreocupación.

—¿Así que esa es la chica? —wou, Rosalie sabe ir directa al asunto._— _Ya vi la portadas de _Ok!_.

—Exacto. Isabella Swan.

—¿Y ese tono de voz? —fruncí el ceño después de que dijera eso con voz maternal de 'soy tu hermana y lo sé todo'.

—¿Qué tono?

—Ése de bobalicón empedernido. —mi ceja se alzó entonces.— Edward Cullen, no. No es posible. Controla tus hormonas, ¡¿me escuchaste?! —y ahí caí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡IUGH, NO! —bramé. ¿Mi hermana pensaba que yo quería acostarme con...? ¡Oh Dios!— ¡Isabe.. —ups, Renée estaba demasiado cerca. Pasé a murmurar:— Tú no viste a Isabella. Pff, Edward Cullen no se rebaja a ese nivel.

—Sin comentarios. —me imaginé a Rose poniendo sus ojos en blanco.— Sólo te advierto de que no la fastidies esta vez, ¿entendiste?

—Ok, ok, _mamá_. —reí, sabiendo que le molestaba.

—No me comportaría como tu madre si tú no te comportaras como un crío.

—Entendido, _mami_.

—¡Cállate! —escupió ella, a lo que yo solté una carcajada.— Tengo que irme pero vendré a verte pronto, ¿si?

—Ajá. —asentí, rascándo mi nuca antes de preguntarle algo que vino a mi cabeza entonces.— Oye, Rose... Papá y mamá... ¿Sabes algo de ellos? —el silencio incómodo pasó a la otra línea.

—Eh.. Tú sabes, están bastante ocupados... Sólo dijeron que se la pasan en Grècia, o algo así...

—¡¿Te llamaron?! —mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y salté del sofá poniéndome en pie.

—Sólo hablamos un par de minutos, nada importante...

—¡Pero te llamaron! Y a mi no... —respiré hondo, con los puños crispados. Ese odio que conocía tan bien comenzó a salir de alguna parte de mí. Carlisle y Esme... ¿Para qué tuvieron hijos si nunca se interesaban por nosotros? Está bien, calma, da igual, no importa.— Ok, eh, hablamos luego Rosalie.

—Te telefonearán pronto, Edward. —insistió ella con sus frases de compasión. Oh, claro, sintiendo lástima por el pequeño Edward, el qual a sus padres les importa una mierda.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca es cierto.

—Ey, tú no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? —y su voz canvió de nuevo a 'mamá cabreada'.— ¡Pero sí hazlo por no fastidiarla con el plan! Porque te conozco, señorito.

Una risa forzada salió de mi boca. Metí una mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me obligué a olvidar esto. Soy Edward Cullen, mi vida es _el sueño americano_. A mis padres yo les traigo sin cuidado, está bien, Carlisle y Esme a mí también me traen sin cuidado.

Me despedí de Rosalie y colgué la llamada.

Se me estaba ocurriendo algo divertido que hacer hoy. No iba a fastidiar el plan, simplemente le daría algo más de... _emoción_.

* * *

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU/ 12:15 pm]_

**Bella's POV**

_Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano llamado Washington, vivía una joven muchacha de família humilde. Su vida estaba llena de complicaciones y circunstáncias incómodas, pero ella jamás perdía su sonrisa. Sus amigos, los animalitos del bosque, eran quienes siempre la ayudaban y le hacían creer que todo podía solucionarse cantando una melodiosa canción. Ni si quiera cuando las malvadas brujas del reino, Tanya, Kate e Irina, le lanzaban aquellas envenenadas miradas, la chica no abandonaba su buen humor y su..._

Stop.

¿Los problemas se solucionan cantando canciones? ¿Quién demonios se inventó eso? Oh cierto, fui yo.

Esto... Sí, a lo que vamos...

Bienvenidos al mundo real. O en otras palabras; _bienvenida al infierno, señorita Swan_.

Mi vida no era precisamente un cuento de hadas. Ni animalitos, ni canciones cursis, ni sonrisas por aquí y por allá... Quizá lo único cierto eran las brujas de Tanya, Kate e Irina. Ugh, son insoportables.

—Belly-Bells, eres famosa. —susurró Emmett, con los poros rebosando entusiasmo pero intentando disimular.

Escondí un poco más mi cara tras el libro que fingía leer. Lo solté unos momentos, clavando mi vista en mi bandeja de comida, di un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja y volví a taparme con el libro.

—Bella, creo que no está funcionando. No dejan de mirarte... —murmuró Alice, sentada a mi otro lado en la mesa de la cafetería.

Y esta era la imagen ahora señores. Nosotros tres comiendo en la mesa más alejada de la multitud mientras los ojos de la mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto de Forks estaban clavados exclusivamente en _mí_. Todos y cada uno de esos malditos ojos... ¡Ahh, se sentían como agujas!

¿Lo hacían a propósito para incomodarme? ¿Eran así de chismosos de nacimiento? ¡¿Habría alguien que al menos disimulara a la hora de mirarme descaradamente?! El caso es que hace a penas un día _nadie_ notava mi existencia y hoy no existe una sólo persona que no sepa quién es Isabella Marie Swan. Pasé todas las interminables horas de clase con mirones a mi espalda. No es como si ahora todos me hablasen, al contrario, no me dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez. ¡Pero, oh por Dios, así no había quien viviera en paz! ¡Mátenme!

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos giramos en dirección al grito. Fruncí mi ceño con expresión de terror. Unas chicas venían casi ahogándose por el pasillo hasta entrar en la cafetería.

—E-ES... ES... ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

Sólo bastó eso.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! —el caos estalló, con una abalancha corriendo hacia fuera del edificio.

Uh, en fin, lo bueno de esto es que se olvidaron de 'Bella el mono de feria'.

En poco menos de 5 segundos, todas las mesas estaban vacías (incluyendo a mi hermanote, que salió de allí como 'Hey nenas, dejan paso, soy amigo de Edward'). Luego vi los ojos suplicantes de Alice mirarme, todavía sentada a mi lado.

—¡Por fi, por fi, por fi! —saltó hiperactiva. Rodé mis ojos.

—Vé...

—¡Yaaaaai! —la duende salió a la velocidad del rayo por allí donde se fueron los demás.

Estampé mi cabeza contra el borde de la mesa. Diablos, ¡era de locos! ¡El muy idiota tuvo que venir! ¡¿Por qué vino?!

Miré alrededor; incluso Regina, la cocinera, salió a ver a Edward. Estupendo.

Pues, ¿saben algo? Bella la cobarde se larga. Sip, me escondería en los lavabos hasta que pasase la tormenta. Ajá, ya dije que soy Bella _la cobarde_.

Con la mochila a la espalda, salí a paso rápido al corredor y.. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Quería llorar! Una abalancha de personas avanzaba por todo el pasillo con cierto chico de ojos verdes a la cabeza. Parecía un ejército o una manda de elefantes. Y su maldito objetivo era yo. Tuve ganas de estirarme en el piso y gritar: '¡Adelante, aplástenme! ¡No quiero vivir más!'. Claro, no tuve tanta suerte.

Hice como si no hubiera visto nada, pero esa maldita voz...

—¡Isabella! —paré en seco, sintiendolos a todos a mi espalda y a _uno_ en especial a quien estrangularía ahora mismo.— Ey, vine a verte. —él ya se metió en su papel. Era mi turno de meterme en el mío.

Señoras y señores, ¡la actuación comienza!

—Oh, Edward... No te vi. —mi risita nerviosa no hubo quien se la tragara. ¡Pero venga! ¿Cómo se supone que puedes mantener una conversación con cien pares de ojos mirándote?

—Mmm... Chicos, _mi novia_ —un masivo grito sordo se escuchó cuando Edward dijo la maldita temida palabra.— se siente incómoda. Si pudieran dejarnos hablar a solas... —la sonrisa torcida de este chico es un arma de destrucción masiva. ¡Consigue lo que sea con ella! Idiota.

Sentí ganas de golpearlo cuando agarró mi mano y nos pusimos a caminar hacia la salida. No me atreví a mirar a nadie a los ojos mientras pasábamos entre la multitud que se había quedado quieta.

Una vez fuera, nos pusimos junto a mi Chevrolete en el aparcamiento. Genial, Edward volvió a conducirla para venir hasta aquí. Y encima teníamos a todo su club de fans observando nuestros movimientos en la puerta del instituto Rodé mis ojos. Sabía que nos seguirían.

—¿Tienes claro que voy a matarte cuando vuelva a casa, verdad? —procuré sonreir y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Estar encerrado todo el día es demasiado aburrido, venir a molestarte es más divertido. —rió. Oh todo poderoso Dios, Buda, Ala o lo que sea, contrólame para que no lo golpée POR FAVOR.

—¿Aro sabe que viniste? —por su silencio supuse que eso era un 'no'.— ¡Nos cortará en mil pedazos si ahora la fastidiámos!

—Sonríe. —tarareó Edward, pasando una mano por su cabello bronce. Procuré hacer lo que dijo con todas mis fuerzas.

Entrecerré mis ojos, analizando la situación. Cuchicheos por aquí y por allá entre la gente chismosa. Eso era mala señal; no estábamos siendo convincentes.

—¡No tendrías que haber venido!

De repente, el rostro de Edward se acercó a toda velocidad al mío. ¿Mi acto reflejo? ¡Apartarme! Cosa que provocó grititos de conmoción en el club de fans que nos miraba. Tragué saliva.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le recriminé en un murmullo, casi no despegando los labios.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¡Ser tu novio!

El ruido de motores entrando al aparcamiento nos interrumpió. Un puñado de furgonetas blancas con antenas parabólicas en los techos se abrieron paso. Pararon en medio de ninguna parte y de ellas salieron decenas de personas con cámaras y micrófonos. Se pararon a unos metros de nosotros y los flashes me cegaron. Dios mío, no es posible... ¡Papparazzis!

—¿Cómo se enteraron que...? —hablé para mí misma. Un segundo..

Mi mirada llena de rabia homicida se dirigió hacia cierta rubia oxigenada que sonreía malvadamente con sus labios pintados de rojo. Aja, la bruja del cuento. ¡Maldita seas Tanya! ¡Tú y todos tus descendientes!

En voltearme de nuevo hacia Edward, éste estampó su boca contra la mía.

El corazón estalló en mi pecho. La respiración se me cortó. Ninguno de los dos movió los labios.

Mis ojos abiertos de par en par veían directamente al verde de los suyos, que también me miraban.

Quedé petrificada unos instantes y cuando noté como el calor subía a mis mejillas, me separé. Sus ojos me veían de manera extraña. Los míos lo miraban... perpleja. Ahora mismo no sabía ni mi nombre, ni qué hacía aquí, ni a cuenta de qué vino todo esto... El cosquilleó y la humedad en mis labios. Eso era todo lo que mi tonta cabeza procesaba.

Edward Cullen me besó. Ahí volví a la Tierra.

¡¿Me besó así por las buenas del señor?! Mi primer beso... Noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no llegaron a salir. Mi primer beso y fue con él. Renée siempre me dijo que el primer beso era especial, que tenía que tener cuidado a quien dárselo porque era el PRIMERO. Jamás se repetiría. Y a mí me lo robaron. Edward Cullen me lo robó. Lo había malgastado con alguien que se hacía pasar por mi novio, que era mi _falso novio_. No era justo.

Aprovechando que nos encontrábamos entre mi camioneta y otro coche, lo que impedía a los demás vernos de cintura para abajo, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y, sin pensarlo dos veces, mi rodilla le dió fuertemente justo en la entrepierna. Adiós a su _amiguito_.

—¡Ugh! —gruñó él, encongiéndose.

Casi al instante, y creo que ésa fue su venganza, se recompuso con esfuerzo y me agarró por la cintura. Con fiereza, volvió a chocar sus labios contra los míos y esta vez mordió mi labio inferior con sus dientes, lo que me hizo gemir de dolor.

Adrenalina.

Mi corazón bombeando a mil por hora.

¡Demonios!

* * *

Como prometí, ¡aquí tienen este capítulo! Yaaai, por fin he vuelto. La verdad es que echaba de menos a Ed y Bells en esta historia haha Se me ha hecho difícil volver a escribir, no sé cómo me quedó el capítulo(?) ._. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Un beso hubo por ahí *sube y baja las cejas exageradamente* Uh, y tengo decidido que actualizaré cada sábado. Y para las que tengan diferente horario del de España (sip, _I'm spanish_) les digo que, a partir de hoy, subiré cada 7 días. Por cierto, ¿de dónde son mis lectoras? :) ¡Increíble que aún no sepa des de donde me leen! Finalmente, gracias a las chicas que me desearon éxito con mis exámenes ^^ El de Historia parece que lo superé (_uhuuuu!_), ¡ahora a por los 4 que faltan! Ya, una vez dicho todo esto...

**¿Review?**

~VampireGirl


	9. La niñita de papá

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

Capítulo 9

**La niñita de papá**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington, EEUU / Jueves, 09:18 am]_

Fingir enfermarme. Esa fue mi gran idea para faltar al instituto hoy. Y des de luego funcionó; o eso creo...

—¿Bella? —Renée en la puerta. Estupendo... Eso quería decir 'charla madre e hija'.— ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí, mamá...

Al pasar mi mamá, la puerta abierta dejó a la claridad del día adentrarse hacia mi oscura habitación. Renée subió la persiana de la ventana. Entrecerré los ojos por la luz de la mañana. Hola a un nuevo día en mi cruel vida.

—Sé que no estás enferma, cariño. —¿uh? ¿Puse mi termómetro bajo agua hirviendo para nada?— No puedes esconderte siempre, Bella. —tomó asiento junto a mí, que todavía estaba tumbada en la cama y tapada con las sábanas.

—Estoy segura de que cogí un resfriado. —tosí un par de veces. Dah, ¿de qué servía? La mirada que me envíaba Renée de 'no te creo ni una palabra' me hizo darme cuenta de que sonaba patética.— ¡Mamá, tu no sabes qué es eso! ¡Es como si tuviera un cartel gigante en la frente que dice '_Ey, atención, soy la novia de Edward Cullen'_! ¡Todos me miran y dicen cosas a mis espaldas y me odian y me matarán cuando tengan oportunidad y..

—No, no, no. ¿Quién te odia?

—Tanya y esas brujas. —sólo de recordar su cara híper-maquillada me entraban náuseas.

—Isabella Swan, no se dicen esas cosas sobre tus compañeros. —regañó Renée. Resoplé y puse mi cabeza bajo la almohada. ¡No quería vivir!— Bella... —noté las caricias de mi mamá en mi espalda.— Nadie te odia, cariño. Hablando se entiende la gente, debes ir ahí y arreglar las cosas con esas chicas.

—Oh, tu no las conoces.

—Pero te conozco a tí y sé que no vas a quedarte en casa un día más.

Me levanté de la cama de repente.

—¡Mamá!

—Shh, Edward aún duerme. —¡Me importaba una mierda Edward! Me enfurruñé como una niña pequeña.— Todo acabará pronto.. —me abrazó como solía hacerlo cuando tenía 3 años y cuando se separó, una sonrisa pícara asomó en sus labios. Oh, no me digas que...— ¿Qué tal ese beso con Edward?

Oh, Dios.

—¡¿Cómo...?!

—Hija, sabes que no me faltan las revistas para estar informada. —claro, debí imaginarlo.— ¿Y? Cuéntame. —su faceta eufórica y adolescente salió al exterior una vez más.

—Adiós, mamá. —volví al interior de las mantas y esta vez me tapé hasta la cabeza. Notaba mi rostro arder de la verguenza. No quería recordarlo.

—¿Puedo decir ya que soy la suegra de Edward Cullen?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. _Esto_ _no está pasando. No está pasando. _

La risita de Renée fue lo último que escuché antes de que cerrara la puerta al marcharse.

* * *

—_...Nuevo Hyundai Veloster Turbo por sólo 23.000 dólares. Un precio que no podrás dejar escapar.  
_

¿Un precio que no podía dejar escapar? Oh, claro que lo dejaría escapar. 23.000 dólares; ¡ni loca me gastaría eso en un coche!

Más comerciales iban pasando en la televisión pero mi atención estaba puesta en el chico de cabello bronze sentado al otro extremo del sofá. Y por si lo están pensando; no, no nos hablamos en todo el día. Él seguía comportándose de esa manera tan.. tan.. ustedes saben, sonrisitas arrogantes por doquier. Ninguno sacó el tema del beso a la luz. Ni si quiera Renée o Emmett; claro que éste último estubo incordiando con sus gestos y sonidos insoportables de besuqueos toda la santa tarde. Y Alice era otra historia. Tenía más de 6 llamadas perdidas en mi celular solamente de ella. Pero no me apetecía contarle los 'cómo' y los 'qué' del 'asunto Edward'.

Suspiré incómoda.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Sólo el grifo de la cocina y el sonido de la tele se escuchaban en toda la casa. El cavernícola de Emmett luchaba por esconder una sonrisa, sentado entre Edward y yo.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —_Charlie. _El que faltaba...

—Hola mi amor. —se escuchó el recibimiento de Renée y la puerta principal al ser cerrada.

Todo era como en una maldita película de terror. Los pasos del asesino acercándose a la víctima, contando en este caso que el asesino era mi propio padre.

—Hola, chicos. —los tres giramos la cabeza en dirección a la entrada del living. Los ojos de papá claramente se dirigían a Emmett y a mí. Por supuesto, Edward era una mancha negra para él ahora mismo.

—_¡Bienvenidos una noche más a Acces Hollywood!_ —la televisión continuaba a los suyo.

—¿Cómo les fue el día? —volví a apoyar mi espalda en el sofá, viendo que la pregunta de Charlie iba claramente a mi hermano y éste le contestaba alegremente. Perfecto, el enfado de papá todavía continúa...

—_Eso es queridos telespectadores, ¡les hablo de la nueva chica de Edward Cullen!_

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. La sala quedó en silencio absoluto, únicamente yo me removía para encontrar el dichoso mando a distáncia. ¡¿Dónde lo metí?!

—_Isabella Swan, una muchacha corriente y estudiante del instituto de Forks, en Washington. ¡Y no se lo pierdan; hoy parece que los vimos muy..._ —¡bang! La apagué a tiempo. ¡Dios mío, gracias!

Silencio nuevamente.

Y finalmente las botas de papá marchándose por donde había venido. Respiré aliviada.

* * *

—Ensalada para todos, no se olviden. —decía Renée mientras cada uno se sentaba donde podía para la cena. Me las ingenié y evité el lado junto a mi pesadilla de ojos verdes, colocándome entre mamá y Emmett.

Los platos servidos y... ¡No puede ser cierto!

Una maldita revista esparcida en la mesa con ese maldito beso de ayer en el instituto.

Charlie estaba a punto de sentarse a comer cuando estiré el brazo rápidamente y guardé esa _cosa_ bajo mi trasero. Renée y Emmett hicieron un amago de sonrisa mientras Edward tenía tensa su mandíbula y miraba a mi padre como esperando que en cualquier momento sacara una pistola y... '_sayonara, baby_'. ¡Bum!

—¿Cómo está la comida? ¿Rica? —preguntó Renée, rompiendo el hielo pero sin abandonar esa pizca de diversión en la voz.

—Deliciosa, mami. —el cavernícola fue el único que respondió, haciéndose el angelito.

Mis manos sudaban a horrores.

Tenedores chocar contra los platos era la nueva banda sonora de esta película titulada 'La cena de la muerte', con la colaboración de Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Eh, sí, tengo que encontrar un título mejor.

—Oye, papá —ahí iba Emmett. Señaló a Charlie con el tenedor y soltó:— aún no diste tu opinión sobre _todo esto_. —creo que todos sabíamos a lo que se refería.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. —le dije en un susurró, dándole un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Por supuesto, él me ignoró.

—Por que tú sabes, Bella es mi hermanita y no me gusta que ande besándose por ahí con...

—¡¿Que ande QUÉ?!

Estoy muerta. Damas y caballeros, estoy muerta.

Emmett me envió una mirada de soslayo rebosante de satisfacción. ¿Ésta fue su venganza? ¡Ugh, juro que iba a estrangularlo con mis propias manos!

Ya ni si quiera los cubiertos se oían. Mi vista clavada al plato, esperando que Charile fuese como los Tyrannosaurus Rex; si no te mueves no pueden verte, ¿cierto?

—Isabella Swan, ¿puedes explicarme lo que dijo tu hermano? —'no, papá. No puedo'. Claro, no podía contestar eso.

—Eh... —tomé un largo trago de agua y luego continué, aún sin mirarlo a la cara:— Cosas sin importáncia. Para hacerlo más creíble. Tú sabes, papá. —rodé mis ojos quitando hierro al asunto.

—Muchacho. —la orden de Charlie fue clara.

Edward levantó su cabeza al instante. Vi como tragó saliva cuando papá le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara. En seguida, los dos se levantaron de la mesa y Charlie salió de la cocina dirección al living. El rostro de Edward era todo un cuadro de terror.

—Cariño, no seas duro con él. Son cosas de críos. —dijo Renée, elevando un poco el tono de voz para que su marido la escuchase.

* * *

Mi mano mostró que corriera hacia aquí. Edward estaba en el pasillo y vino a paso rápido pero en silencio, viendo a izquierda y derecha. No había moros en la costa.

—Bien, —cerré la puerta de mi recamara tras de mí.— ¿qué te dijo?

Su bufido exasperado lo expresaba todo. Edward pasó dos o tres veces las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba y luego se dejó caer en mi cama.

—Pensé que iba a morir. — señaló afuera con el dedo índice.— ¡Tu padre tiene instintos asesinos! Se puso a hablar sobre no sé qué cosa de que eras su pequeña y que vigilara donde ponía las manos. Que no quería ver más acercamientos de los necesarios y me recordó que es policía. Sólo le faltó sacar la pistola ahí...

—Estúpido Emmett...

—Sí, tu hermano no fue muy listo hablando más de la cuenta.

—¡Pero todo esto fue tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué rayos viniste ayer al instituto?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste... _eso_?! Todos cuchichean de lo nuestro. ¡Y ni si quiera existe_ lo nuestro_! Tanya acabará con mi vida lenta y dulcemente... —mis manos volaron hasta mi cuello y me dejé caer en la cama junto al cuerpo sentado de Edward.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen de ti?

—Uh, básicamente por que me metí en un lío muy gordo fingiendo ser la novia de un actor mundialmente famoso._ Por eso._

—Deja a la gente que piense lo que quiera. Céntrate en el plan y listo. —Edward lo mostraba todo muy fácil.— Además, no me irás a negar que no te gustó ese beso.

—¿Qué me..? —tosí, medio ahogándome por la risa incrédula que me salió entonces.— En tus sueños, Cullen.

—No lo niegues. Sé que te gustó. —esa orgullosa sonrisa extendiéndose por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Creo que no fue suficiente esa patada que te di ayer.

—¡Já! —el muy idiota giró y su cuerpo pasó a estar encima del mío, con sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi cabeza y esa risita arrogante propia de él.

—Sal de encima, Cullen. —él negó con la cabeza, desafiante. Lo empujé por los hombros pero no se movió un centímetro.

Pretendí darle nuevamente _ahí,_ pero sus piernas se juntaron para cubrirse.

—Aprendí de la útlima vez. —un ojo me fue guiñado. Uh, ¡será imbécil!

Con todas mis fuerzas me abalancé hacia arriba, pero él me sujetó por los hombros y nos hizo rodar por la cama hasta que acabamos cayendo al suelo, él sobre mi vientre.

—Bella... —oh, mierda.

Mal momento para llegar Charlie. Mal momento...

* * *

Y como no paro de repetir, la inspiración me viene en el peor momento ._. ¡No podía concentrarme en estudiar hasta que no hubiese escrito este capítulo! Uf... Bueno chicas, espero que les guste y ya sí que me despido hasta el sábado que viene (es decir, de aquí a 6 días). Continuaré con el estudio, a ver qué tal me va el exámen de Biología de mañana(?) Y una última cosa; ¡wou! Sí que me leen des de lugares lejanos haha Dicho esto...

**¿Review?**

~VampireGirl


	10. Destierros, fans y salidas en ¿familia?

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

* * *

Capítulo 10

**Destierros fans y salidas en ¿familia? **

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington, EEUU / Jueves, 11:18 pm]_

**Edward's POV**

Odiaba al jefe Swan. Lo odiaba a muerte.

Apreté mis dientes mientras maldecía bajo mi aliento. Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, estaba desterrado a la casa del árbol de los Swan. Aquí fuera en el jardín trasero, dentro de una vieja casucha de madera, con un saco de dormir, un pequeño calefactor de esos que funcionan sin electricidad, mi celular y una linterna. Esto es una mierda.

Rememoré la cara del padre de Isabella cuando nos vio tirados en el suelo del cuarto de su hija esta noche. ¡Já! ¿Pensó que hacíamos cosas _'impuras'_ o qué? Bah. Sea como sea, aquí me tienen ahora, después de que Charile Swan me prohibiese dormir cerca de Isabella; ¡ni si quiera en la habitación de su hermano! _'Demasiado cerca de mi hija.'_ había dicho él cuando me dirigí a la recamara de Emmett y antes de aislarme de todo contacto humano en el jardín.

¿Cuando llamaría Aro con nuevas notícias? ¿Cuanto más tendría que soportar esto?

Mierda, ¡aquí fuera hacía frío! Además de que mi _amiguito_ dolía. Sí, las patadas de Isabella son duras de superar. Lo sé por experiencia. ¡Maldita sea, la chica sí es dura de roer! Y creo que pasar tanto tiempo en Forks me estaba trastornando la mente, porque el otro día, cuando besé a Isabella, fue raro.. Me refiero a que no se sintió como las veces en que besé a otras chicas (de las que, ahora que lo pienso, no me sabía ni sus nombres...). El caso es que mi estómago se sintió diferente, raro, como si un puñado de abejas enormes estuviesen volando por él a propósito para ponerme de los nervios. O puede que me estubiese poniendo enfermo... Definitivamente, estaba enfermando.

—Renée te envió esto.

Hablando de la reina de Roma...

Isabella apareció por la puerta de la casucha (si es que a _eso_ se le podía llamar puerta), subida a las escaleras en el tronco del árbol. Traía con ella unas mantas enrolladas. Las abejas asesinas de mi barriga volvieron a la carga y no tenía idea de por qué.

—Pensó que tendrías frío. —aclaró, dejando las cosas en el suelo de madera. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, serio y sin dirigirle otro vistazo. Estaba cabreado, ¿ok?— Oye... Sigo pensando que eres un idiota, —rodé mis ojos. Supongo que me acostumbré.— pero quizá Charlie sí se pasó un poco con esto.

—¡¿Un poco?! —bramé, dirigiéndome a ella ahora.— Si te refieres a lo de dejar que me pudra en una casa de árbol malholiente; sí, _tal vez_ se pasó _un poco_. —mi sarcasmo al ataque.

—¡Eh, cuidado con lo que dices! Esta 'casa de árbol malholiente' —hizo unas comillas en el aire.— era mía.

Esa sensación extraña en mi estómago me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Bufé y crucé mis brazos bajo el pecho, girándome para volver a mirar por aquella obertura en la pared que servía como ventana. La casa de los Swan estaba ahí delante, con una luz encendida en el piso superior y otra también en el piso inferior.

Isabella ya se había marchado cuando me giré.

Dormir en una casa árbol todas las noches, _¿yo?_

¡Estúpido jefe Swan!

* * *

_[Forks, Washington; EEUU / Viernes, 10:50 am]_

**Bella's POV**

Adiós al libro de matemáticas, hola al de Biología.

Ordené lo que faltaba en mi casillero, metí las cosas en mi mochila y lo cerré.

—¡Bella! —uh, ¡alguien que me dirige la palabra por una maldita vez en el día! No podía ser otra que Alice.

En efecto querido Watson, la duende venía casi danzando por el pasillo. Siempre admiré su capacidad para olvidar que los demás la miraban con caras extrañas cuando mostraba su hiperactividad en público. A lo largo del día yo también recibí unas cuantas miradas como las de ayer, cosa que me haciá morder mis uñas con frequència. ¿A caso la gente no puede meterse en su vida y dejar la de los demás en paz? Ugh. Y todo por esta farsa con Edward...

Edward.

¿Cómo habría pasado la noche? Dios, Charlie se pasó de sobreprotector esta vez. ¡Me dijo que compraría un pestillo de seguridad para mi puerta! Además de intentar darme '_la charla_', suerte que adiviné sus intenciones a tiempo y me las ingenié para librarme. Renée no tuvo tanta suerte y estube la mitad de la noche escuchando su discusión. Mamá defendía a Edward, papá me... ok, no me defendía, pero hablaba a favor de mi 'seguridad' (según su perspectiva de lo que era la seguridad).

Lo que decía, todo por el estúpido trato con Edward.

Ok, ok, Bella, lo haces por el futuro económico de la família. Lo haces porque cuando todo esto acabe, Charlie dejará de lanzarte esas miradas frías que hielan la carne a cualquiera.

Cierto, cierto. ¡Aguantaré!

—Bells. —la mano de Alice pasando de arriba a abajo frente a mis ojos. Ups, me abstraí un poco... Volví al presente y ella por fin dejó de hacer eso. Estaba parada junto a los casilleros, delante de mí, cuando de repente puso sus pequeñas manos sobre mis hombros.— ¿A que no sabes qué? —su voz contenía emoción.

—Mmm... ¿Hay rebajas en el centro comercial?

—¿Uh? No. Aunque no tardarán mucho en comenzar. El otro día leí.. —wou, wou, no podía dejarla continuar o acabaría engatusándome en algun plan de compras.

—Alice, al punto.

—Uy. Sí, sí, lo siento.—la duende removió su cabeza y volvió en sí.— ¡¿A que no adivinas?! —dejó pasar unos segundos para crear tensión y lo soltó:— ¡JASPER VIENE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA!—su abrazo me pilló desprevenida y casi me hace caer de culo. El arrebato de fuerza de Alice; algo que no se presencia todos los días a menos que se trate de algo como _esto_. —¡Lo teng_o todo_ pleanado! Primero vendrá a mi casa esta tarde y le probaré ese nuevo chaleco tan genial que le compré la semana pasada. Después iremos a tu casa y... ¡Tengo que presentarle a Edward! ¡No se lo podrá creer! Tenemos que contarle las nuevas noticias. —una risita musical por aquí y por allá. '_Nuevas noticias_', no me gusta como suena eso...— Luego iremos a Port Ángeles. El coche de Jazzy nos llevará. Te quiero mucho Bella, pero sabes que tu trasto no nos llevaría a ninguna parte sin morir por el camino. A lo que iba, ¡podemos ver una película en Port Ángeles! ¿Lo imaginas? Jasper a mi lado en el cine y una canción romántica como en _Titanic_ sonando de fondo. ¡Oh dios mío Bella, dime que iremos! ¡Dímelo!

Wou. Nunca pensé que Alice rompería su anterior record de hablar seguido sin respirar. Me equivoqué.

—Ah... Al, yo también tengo ganas de ver a Jasper, pero no estoy segura de contarle lo que está pasando ahora mismo con... tú sabes... _ese_ tema. —tenía pensando llamarlo: 'el caso novia falsa de Edward-bobo-idiota-ególatra-Cullen', pero me pareció un nombre demasiado largo.

—Jazzy es como de la família... —¡oh, no! ¡El puchero de Alice! Su labio inferior sobresaliendo un poco hasta parecer un cachorrito mojado y abandonado en la carretera.

Quería aguantar su mirada. Debía aguantar firme. Eso es Bella, un poco más y se cansará. Un poco más y...

Me rendí.

—¡Ugh, de acuerdo!

—¡Wiiiiiiii! —besó mi mejilla sonoramente y se despidió con la mano mientras daba vueltas en círculo por el pasillo como una princesita enamorada, alejándose.

—No es justo, ¡sabes que no puedo contra esa cara! —le grité para que me escuchara. Ella volteó a sonreírme como una niña buena. Puse mis ojos en blanco también riendo y comencé a caminar hacia Biología. Llegar tarde a clase no era algo que me apetecieraa soportar hoy precisamente.

Ya había plan para el fin de semana, y no sería tan malo después de todo. Necesitaba salir de Forks y de los cotilleos sobre la hija de los Swan y su romance con ese actor de 19 años. En Port Ángeles no me reconocerían; las fotos que sacaron en las revistas de _Cosmopolitan_, _Ok!_ y demás, no enseñan más que mi cabello y el perfil de mi cara. No estoy reconocible.

* * *

_ [Forks, Washington; EEUU / Viernes, 5:05 pm]_

**Edward's POV**

—No se preocupen, volveré a tiempo para prepararles la cena. —decía Renée al borde de la salida de la casa.— Pásenlo bien en Port Ángeles y tengan cuidado. Bella, cierra la puerta con llave ¿si?

—Ok, mamá.

—Los quiero. —parecía como si Renée tuviese ahora 3 hijos, porque me miró a mí también al decir eso. Me agradó el detalle.

—¿Renée? ¿Lista? ¡La peluquera nos espera! —se escuchó la voz de su amiga allí fuera. Una mujer bajita, de cabello corto y negro azabache, el mismo color que el de sus ojos. Emmett me dijo que era la mamá de la duende amiga de Isabella.

—¡Sí!¡Ya voy Mary! —dijo con su cabeza medio fuera. Después volvió a nosotros y me miró a mí.— Edward, hablaré con Charlie. Volverás a dormir en casa, no te apures. —no supe qué otra cosa hacer más que asentir incómodo. Se me hacía raro que la madre de otro se preocupase tanto por mí, sobretodo porque ni si quiera Esme lo hizo alguna vez.

La puerta fue cerrada.

—Alice no tardará en venir. —comentó Isabella, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del estrecho _hall_.

—Jasper y yo tenemos pendiente una partida a Mario Kart. ¡Y no le dejaré ganar esta vez! ¡Estuve perfeccionando mis artes de corredor Mario! —la risa 'malvada' de Emmett me hizo alzar las cejas. Cada vez tengo más claro que al hermano de Isabella le faltan unos cuantos tornillos ahí arriba.

_¡Ding, dong!_

Los invitados estaban aquí. La pequeñaja de cabello negro y su novio, según me informó Isabella cuando volvió del instituto. Iríamos al cine. ¡Sin problemas! Me cubriría con gafas de sol y la capucha de mi sudadera, porque la amargada de Swan no quería a mis fans andando alrededor. Pff.. Pues esperemos que no la reconozcan a ella, porque se llevará un buen chasco.

En fin, si a donde íbamos era un lugar tan deshabitado como Forks, no tendría problemas en ocultarme.

—¡Llegamos, llegamos, llegamos! —la enana venía de la mano con un chico casi tan alto como yo (já, nadie supera a Edward Cullen), de cabello rubio y algo rizado y unos ojos marrones observadores.

—Cuanto tiempo, chicos —el rubio rió.— ¿Qué tal, Bella? —y abrazó con gusto a Isab.., digo, Bella. Tenía que empezar a llamarla así, ¡todos lo hacían! Las malditas abejas revoloteando de nuevo en mi estómago, pero esta vez su instinto asesino me lo contagiaron a mí. Este chico, el novio de Alice, me cayó mal. ¿Entra en la casa de los Swan y lo primero que hace es abrazar a Bella? Ok, eso no tiene sentido... El caso es que el rubito me cayó mal y punto. — Y Emmett, ¿qué hay? —se saludaron con una palmada en el hombro antes de adentrarse un poco más en la casa y verme a mí con confusión. Luego miró a las chicas, como pidiendo una explicación.

—Es una larga historia... —suspiró Bella.

—¿Tú no eres...? Perdona si te molesta, pero eres idéntico a ese actor de la película de vampiros.

—Soy el mismo. —sonreí. La reacción del rubito al verme... ¡Já! Estás delante de Edward Cullen, campeón.

—Pero... ¿Qué se supone que haces en...?—Si yo te contara amigo.. Si yo te contara.— Alice, no entiendo nada.

* * *

_[Port Ángeles, Washington; EEUU / Viernes, 6:33 pm]_

**Bella's POV**

—¿Y por qué no _Grease_?

—¿_Grease_? No pienso pasarme la tarde viendo a un puñado de gente bailar como niñas por todas partes. —sentenció Emmett.— _Batman_ es mucho mejor.

—¿_Batman_? —cuestioné.— ¿En serio, Emm?

Y así llevábamos más de 10 minutos. No es que el viejo cine de Port Ángeles tuviese mucho éxito, pero la cola de cinco o seis personas detrás de nosotros cada vez estaba más impaciente. Por no hablar de la pobre chica que trabajaba vendiendo las entradas en taquilla, quien apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano cansada de esperar.

—La verdad es que a mí me apetece mucho ver _Armagedón_. —comentó Jasper, observando la cartelera y luego a nosotros.

—Jazzy, yo no quiero ver a astronautas y meteorítos. ¡Yo quiero romance! —Alice alargó esa última 'e', haciéndola parecer un bebé.

—Edward, di algo. —le susurré, aprovechando que los demás discutían sin dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? —él se encogió de hombros. Mmm... Esas gafas de sol que traía puestas y la capucha sobre su cabeza lo hacían ver siniestro; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en la entrada a un cine, bajo techo. Y Edward con esas pintas...— Ninguna de mis películas está aquí. ¿Pero en qué clase de cine no dan _Vampire Heart_? —rodé los ojos como tantas veces últimamente.

—En éste. Créeme que la cartelera es antigua siempre. O tal vez a nadie le interese ver tu película..._ —_susurré lo último. Pero Bella Swan nunca fue alguien afortunada, y Edward acabó escuchando. Su expresión desafiante cuando Emmett interrumpió:

—Está bien, decidido. —mi hermano dió una palmada, captando nuestra atención. Tenía ya las entradas en mano.— _Batman_.

Lo miré interrogativamente. Alice debía haber conseguido algo _mucho mejor_ a canvio para ahora dejar a mi hermano escoger la película.

—Tienes tarde de compras mañana, Belly-Bells. —ahí estaba lo que consiguió la duende gracias a mi _queridísimo_ hermano. Sí, adivinaron, fue sarcasmo.

¡Será cavernícola, simio, chimpancé y de todo!

—¡Emmett! —me abalancé contra su enorme cuerpo con toda mi furia.— ¡¿Hiciste un trato con Alice donde yo estaba implicada y ni si quiera me informaste?! ¡Te voy a matar, idiota! —Jasper y Alice tuvieron que sujetarme de los brazos mientras Edward se carcajeaba tras nosotros y Emmett corría como niña hacia el interior del cine.— ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

—¡Jamás! —su grito dramático hizo que la revisora que comprobaba las entradas se espantase y lo dejase pasar cuanto antes.

Minutos más tarde estábamos todos frente a la sala 12, donde proyectaban _Batman_.

—Eh.. Vayan entrando, necesito ir al lavabo. —les comuniqué, dirigiéndome en sentido contrario.

—Yo también necesito ir. —oí la voz de Jasper, quien después vino tras de mí.

—¡No tarden o se perderán el principio! ¡Y Emmett ya no estará ahí para contarles de qué va la película!

—Está bien, Emmett. —dijimos con cansancio Jazz y yo al unísono, riendo después.

Antes de girarme, vi la mirada penetrante a través de las gafas de sol de Edward. Me asusté. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora? Nos miraba mientras nos alejábamos como si quisiese asesinar a alguien. Regresé mi vista hacia adelante. Cada día era más incomprensible este chico.

—Bella, dime algo. —ese tono preocupado de Jasper no me gustó un pelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, es Alice... Tú sabes que Edward Cullen siempre fue su 'amor platónico' o algo así. Y ahora... —ouch. ¿Jasper celoso? Esto debía grabarlo.

—¿Son celos lo que veo en su cara, señor Withlock? —reí, empujando su hombroy él me devolvió el golpe siguiendo mi juego.

—Claro que no. Sólo es que...

—Ey, Jazz, escucha. Le pregunté sobre esto a Alice cuando comenzó toda esta locura; sobre si no estaba enfadada conmigo porque sería como 'la novia de Edward' para el resto del mundo. Ella me contestó que no, que ya te tenía a tí. —la sonrisa de Jasper era buena señal. Alice y Jasper. Ella de 18 y él de 20 años. Ella en el instituto de Forks, él en la Universidad de Seattle. Pero aún así no había visto a dos personas mirarse como se miraban ellos.— Además, Edward no tiene nada que hacer con Alice. Es un idiota egocéntrico, con eso lo digo todo.

—Eso quería preguntarte yo; ¿cómo llevas todo esto del noviazgo falso? Por que, sinceramente Bella, caminar con un famoso al lado es algo raro para mí.

—Para ti y para todos. Y sobre lo otro, pues... —no podía competir contra su sexto sentido nato para adivinar las emociones ajenas. Mi fingida sonrisa desapareció.— Ok, no es que lo lleve demasiado bien. —Jazz abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo corté:— Ya sé, ya sé; me lo busqué yo solita. Pero no sabía que con perder los papeles en Twitter con un famoso pedante iba a acabar amenazada por su representante. ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que ese hombre da miedo! —él despeinó mi cabello y rió un poco. Jasper era ese hermano mayor comprensivo que nunca tuve, o al menos así nos tratábamos, por lo que cuando le contamos toda la odissea con Cullen esta tarde, antes de venir al cine, me entendió.

Después de entrar a los lavabos, volvimos a la sala 12. Cuando entramos la mayoría de gente ya estaba en sus butacas (¿cabe decir que a penas éramos diez o doce personas en ese cine?) y las luces iluminaban ténuemente el cuarto.

Subimos las escaleritas, en busca de Alice, quien nos hacia señas con la mano. Mi amiga le guardó un lugar a su novio justo a su lado derecho, mientras el lado izquierdo era ocupado por Edward. Emmett decidió colocarse junto a la butaca de Jasper. ¿Dónde me dejaron a mí? Iugh... Cada vez estoy más segura de que hay alguien ahí arriba riéndose de mi maldita mala suerte.

Respirando hondo, pasé a mi lugar al costado de Cullen. Entonces vi como Emmett me sonreía cínicamente des de su puesto. ¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Me dejó este lugar a propósito! ¡Diablos, yo lo mato; juro que lo mato cuando lleguemos a casa!

—Sí que tardaron, ¿no? —uh, ese tono grave y molesto por parte de Edward. Tomé asiento y lo miré de reojo. Todavía tenía las gafas de sol colocadas y la capucha puesta, pero aún así se veía cabreado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —tenía que preguntar. Era incómodo tener a un idiota enojado a mi lado sin saber por qué lo estaba.

—Pff, nada. —resopló. Me acomodé de nuevo lentamente, sin entenderlo.

Las luces hicieron ademán de apagarse poco a poco, hasta que sólo la pantalla quedó iluminada con los primeros comerciales apareciendo. Fue entonces cuando Edward pudo quitarse todo lo que lo cubría sin miedo a que lo reconocieran.

La película comenzó, con sus efectos especiales y esa clase de cosas. La verdad es que me hice bastante lío con todos los personajes al principio. Cuando el Joker salió a escena incluso me dio miedo. Menuda actuación hacía ese hombre, lástima que el actor hubiese muerto después del rodaje... Tenía mucho talento.

Al cabo de los minutos, desconecté un poco y me fue casi imposible seguir el hilo de la trama después. Estaba frustrada.

—Mira esto. —me sobresalté con Edward de repente pegándose a mí y enseñándome la pantalla de su celular táctil, los típicos modelos que aún no han salido al mercado pero los famosos los tienen. Buagh.— Mira a tu hermano. —pasó a una foto que había hecho hacía pocos minutos. Era Emmett sentado en su butaca, su extraña manía de chuparse el dedo gordo cuando estaba nervioso salió reflejada y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos viendo la película.

Tapé mi boca con mi mano, evitando reírme.

—Emmett... —susurró Edward con voz de espíritu maligno. Observé de reojo a mi hermano; ni si quiera se había inmutado. Edward continuó:— Emmett Swan...

El simio de Emmett se sorprendió y miró a todos lados. Edward y yo apartamos la mirada, fingiendo estar tremendamente ilusionados con _Batman _volando por la ciudad.

A los pocos segundos volvimos a mirar a mi hermano.

—Emmett Swan... —una voz de demonio salió del murmullo de Cullen. Mordí mi labio, no podía entrarme el ataque de risa ahora.— Soy tu conciencia Emmett...

Cerré mis ojos, riendo silenciosamente después de que mi hermano hubiese mirado con desconfianza a Jasper y Alice, que se agarraban sus manos y estaban más pendientes de sus besos que de la película. Luego se asomó hacia adelante para vernos a Edward y a mí. De nuevo volvimos a disimular.

—¡Bella! —me llamó el simio en voz baja. Tomé aire y me preparé para no reir. Me asomé también y le hice una señal con la cabeza para que hablase.— Creo que oigo voces. ¡Te juro que oí voces, Bella! Quieren matarme... Oh Dios, es el Joker... ¡EL JOKER QUIERE ASESINARME !

No pude más y me largué a reir a carcajada limpia, al mismo tiempo que Edward.

—¡Shhhhhhhhh! —pidió el público de la sala.

—¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh ustedes! —volteé hacia los asientos traseros y el estúpido de Cullen también lo hizo. Fue ahí cuando el mundo calló a mis pies.

La sala quedó en silencio, el grupo de adolescentes que se sentaban atrás quedaron paralizadas. Vieron a Edward y luego se miraron entre ellas y luego a Edward nuevamente y finalmente a mí. Por todos los Santos, esto no puede estar pasando...

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

—¡OH MI DIOS! ¡LO VI, LO VI!

—¡¿ESA ES SU NOVIA?!

—¡SON ELLOS! ¡LES DIJE QUE 'EDELLA' ERA REAL!

—¡ME DARÁ UN INFARTO! ¡EDWAAAAARD!

¡Esta iba a ser una tarde tranquila! ¡¿Cómo narices se convirtió en _esto_?!

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda (y además publiqué un día antes de lo que dije! Uuuhuu!) :) Me inspiré ayer y por fin encontré algo de tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar para escribir? Muchas gracias a las que me desearon suerte en los exámenes, ya sólo falta la recta final de la semana que viene y me iré a mi viaje :D *emoción Mode On* Este capítulo lo hice algo más largo. Creo recordar que una de ustedes me comentó el si podría hacer los capis un poco más largos..(?) ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! ¡Tachán! xD Buff... Estoy cansada hoy, la verdad. Acabo de venir de una visita que mi instituto hizo a un antiguo refugio antiaéreo; de esos que los ciudadanos construyeron bajo tierra en la guerra civil de mi país. ¡Wou, ha sido fascinante la visita! ¡Son túneles subterráneos para más de 2000 personas que querían protegerse de las bombas que lanzaban en la ciudad! ¿Qué me dicen de sus países? ¿Se conservan algunos refugios de guerras? ¿O hubo alguna guerra que les impacta especialmente? Ya sé; 'guerras', no es un tema muy adorable.. No respondan a las preguntas si no quieren, era sólo simple curiosidad haha

Ahora sí, después de mi discurso...

**¿Review?**

~VampireGirl


	11. Los inconvenientes de Edella

Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes son de Steph y el bendito sueño que tuvo cuando creó Twilight.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TWITTER**

* * *

Capítulo 11

**'Los inconvenientes de Edella'**

**:.:.:.:**

_[Forks, Washington, EEUU / Viernes, 09:45 pm]_

**Bella's POV**

—¿Podemos irnos a casa? —y sí, de nuevo volvieron a ignorarme olímpicamente.

Las fans reían como bobas por cada estupidez que Edward decía mientras Emmett aprovechaba su momento de fama para apegarse a él como si hubiesen sido uña y carne toda su vida. Y Alice y Jasper... ellos fueron arrastrados por la multitud, _literalmente_.

¿No se supone que deberíamos haber salido corriendo del cine cuando tuvimos la oportunidad? Oh, no, Edward Cullen jamás desperdicia unos momentos para que sus fans le recuerden lo sexy que es.

Y se suponía que lo estábamos pasando bien..; o al menos eso pensé cuando nos reíamos de mi hermano minutos atrás. Incluso diría que Edward comenzó a caerme un poco mejor. ¡Pero ahora tuvo que estropearlo!

¿Qué pasó contigo, Bella?, se preguntarán. ¿Que qué pasó conmigo? Oh, yo les diré. Esas niñitas del demonio no hacían otra cosa que cuchichear y lanzarme miradas asesinas. ¿A los demás autógrafos y sonrisas y a mí lanzamiento de rayos láser por los ojos? Ugh. Hoy vinimos a ver una película, mis amigos y yo._ Sólo_ mis amigos y yo (y Edward-idiota-Cullen, casi lo olvido. ¡Pero porque su compañía era una obligación!). Sola y apartada del grupo de fans; así es como estaba Bella Swan en estos momentos. ¡Que alguien me mate ya, por favor!

—Chicos, ¿me oyen? —hice gestos arriba y abajo con mi mano. Nada. ¿Saben? Quizá debería largarme de una vez; no notarían la diferencia.

Las _simpáticas_ niñitas querían fotos con todos aquellos que hubiesemos respirado el mismo aire que Cullen. Mmmm... casi que prefiero que sigan con el lanzamiento de rayos láser.

—Edward, ¿puedo fotografiarme contigo y tu novia a la salida?

Ouch.

—Claro. A Bella_ le encantan_ las fotos, ¿no es cierto, _mi amor_? —esa sonrisita descarada y triunfante en su rostro. ¿'_Mi amor_'? ¿_Le encantan las fotos_? Ugh, el muy idiota estaba disfrutando verme sufrir.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreir amablemente.

Ok, ya fue suficiente.

No miré atrás antes de salir por el pesado portón de la sala 12 y me fui a apoyar la espalda contra la pared en el pasillo. Tuve unos minutos de espacio personal al fin. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho...

Por ahí salían mis amigos seguidos por las fans.

—Ey, chicas, chicas, ¿quién quiere una foto conmigo? —Emmett caminaba haciendo no sé qué cosa con sus músculos y al instante todas estaban temblando como un flan y riendo como tontas. Rodé mis ojos.

—Bueno, vamos por esa foto. —Edward juntó sus manos y sus ojos fueron puestos sobre mí en un periquete. La maldita foto...— Vamos, Bella.

Me acerqué cabreada. Calma, calma. Mis instintos homicidas deben seguir bajo control. Respira, expira.

La adolescente hormonada que pidió la dichosa foto no tendría más de 13 años, con el cabello pelirojo y lacio hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Sólo había que ver como babeaba por Edward cada vez que daba un paso hacia él. ¡Ridículo!

—¿Puedo colocarme en medio de ustedes? —preguntó ella.

—Sin problemas. —contestó Edward, sonriendo. Juro que iba a matar a alguien si no me dejaban salir pronto de aquí... ¡Qué maldito agobio!

Pronto, la fan se puso entre nosotros y la mano de Edward viajó por dentrás de la espalda de la niña hasta quedar en mi cintura. Un cosquilleo apareció allí. Me revolví incómoda. ¿Pero qué...? Miré a Edward, que me miraba a mí. Giré el rostro en seguida. Wou, Bella, esto te está afectando.

—¡Digan '_Batman_'! —Emmett sostenía la cámara en sus manos frente a nosotros y hacía el simio, como siempre. Quise gritarle tantas cosas en ese momento.— Bella no estás sonriendo. —¡demonios!

—¡Saca la foto de una vez, Emmett! — Ante todo tranquilidad, no hay necesidad de violencia, no lo mates todavía Bella...

El cavernícola se demoró un poco más, 'buscando el mejor ángulo de la imagen' y al fin hizo la bendita fotografia. No quise ni acercarme a verla, sinó que me aparté del contacto de Edward y me dirigí a Alice.

—Así, mucho mejor. Unas orquillas para recogerte ese cabello te sentarán de maravilla, ¿ves? —Al se dedicaba a hacer de esteticista de las fans. Oh, perfecto, ¿algo más que me haya perdido en los últimos 5 minutos?

—¿Estresada? —me susurró Jasper, pasando tras de mí como una sombra.

—No sabes cuanto...

Y Jazz se vio acorralado por otro grupo de chicas antes que pudiese darse cuenta. Lo perdimos.

Bien, era hora de interrumpir la clase de peluquería de mi amiga.

—Alice. —dije. Ella levantó la cabeza.— Esto... —la niñita con la que antes hablaba Al me miraba fijamente con una inquietante e intimidante carita de ángel. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.— D-deberíamos irnos.

Alice pilló la indirecta. Sí, me estaba sintiendo como un tonto mono de feria rodeada de tanta gente.

—Disculpe, —noté unos pequeños tirones en el borde de mi camisa. Miré hacia abajo; era una pequeña de cabello dorado y rizado, probablemente la hermana menor de alguna de las chicas de por aquí.— ¿podría firmarme un autógrafo? —oh mi dios. ¡¿Un autógrafo?!

—Yo... Uh... ¿Por qué quieres _mi_ autógrafo? —reí entre dientes, incómoda como nunca antes en toda mi endemoniada vida.— E-Edward te firmará. Ya verás, lo..

—No, pero yo quiero que _tú_ me firmes. —ella me extendió un mini-cuaderno y un boli.— Eres la novia de Edward. Yo quiero tu autógrafo. —e hizo un puchero.

El corazón se me encogió un poco. Mentir estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. ¡Una inocente niña también creía esta farsa!

Suspiré y me agaché, poniéndome de rodillas para estar a su altura.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, ¿sabes? —agarré el bolígrafo con dificultad. Tratar con niños no es lo mío, lo admito, ¿ok?— Veamos... —recordé mi antigua firma, que no usaba des de hacía millones de años. Listo. Quedó... como un garabato sin sentido. A la pequeña no pareció importarle, ya que agarró el papel como si fuese un tesoro.

—¡Gracias! Ahora somos amigas, ¿a que sí? —eh... no supe que responder a eso...— Yo sabía que ustedes eran novios. Mi hermana no me creía y dijo que eras fea para Edward. —Ouch, mi autoestima de nuevo por los suelos. Me sentí como si me hubiesen dado una patada directa al estómago.— Y dijo que no hacían buena pareja. Pero yo sí creo que se quieren. —ajá.. — ¿Cuando se casen me invitarán a su boda?

—¡¿Boda?! —tosí de repente. Por todos los... ¡dijo boda! Recuperé la calma lo más rápido que pude, tragando saliva y respirando.— ¿N-no crees que es _un poco_ _pronto_ para pensar en esas cosas?

—No. Yo quiero su boda. Y yo seré su chica de las flores. —¡La madre del cordero! ¡¿Nuestra qué?!

Solté una última sonrisa y me levanté antes de continuar oyendo más disparates. Necesitaba salir de aquí; no quería que más pequeñas psicópatas me dijesen lo que sus hermanas pensaban de mí o hiciesen planes de boda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía a Alice y Jasper a mi espalda.

—Chicos, es hora de marcharnos —anunció la duende. ¡Aleluya!

—Otra vez será, Sam. —Edward acabó de firmar y fotografiarse con las adolescentes, además de lanzarle una ¿coqueta? sonrisa a la supuesta 'Sam'. Lo miré con repugnancia cuando caminó hacia nosotros.

—El deber me llama. Disfruten de esas fotos, ya saben, crearé una página web para mi club de fans. 'Emmett Sexy Swan . com ' —¡Buag! ¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué mi hermano es tan sumamente bobo? Pegué mi mano contra mi frente.

—¡Emmett! —lo llamó Al, a lo que él se sorprendió y guiñó el ojo a las chicas antes de regresar a nuestro lado.

—¡Gracias Edward! —se despidieron todas ellas con un saludo de mano y caras totalmente embobadas. Edward correspondió los saludos tan fanfarrón como siempre.

— _Pues esa tal Isabella no parece muy simpática. Pff, me cayó mal. _**—**sí,escuché esos malditos susurros. Ugh. Bye bye autoestima, dignidad y todo lo bueno que queda en mí.

Crucé mis brazos bajo el pecho y caminé en dirección a la salida.

* * *

—Ni se te ocurra quitarte la capucha de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? Vamos, mis fans fueron divertidas

—Oh, sí, _mucho. _—seguí caminando junto a Alice, dejando a Edward atrás con Emmett.

Las calles de Port Ángeles los viernes por la tarde suelen estar un poco más agetreadas que de costumbre. ¿Que cómo caminaba yo? Escondiendo mi rostro cada vez que alguien pasaba por nuestro lado. Ahora que esas fans me reconocieron en el cine, ¡cualquiera podía hacerlo!

—Vayamos a _McDonalds. _—Emmett señaló el letrero amarillo y rojo en la acera de en frente.

Y como era costumbre, mis quejas no sirvieron de nada. Tenía hambre pero ¿y si me reconocían ahí dentro? ¿y si reconocían a Edward? La tarde se estaba haciendo muuuuuy larga...

Llegamos al restaurante de comida basura. Lo reconozco, es comida basura pero está para chuparse los dedos. Envié una mirada envenenada a Edward, quien estaba a punto de quitarse su capucha. Me vio y decidió dejarse la cabeza cubierta. Buena elección, Cullen, buena elección...

La cola para pedir la comida era bastante larga. Nos pusimos todos en fila, yo procurando esconderme todo lo posible tras la espalda de Emmett. Lo sé, me estoy volviendo paranóica.

—Cuatro _Big Mac, _un_ MacNuggets _con _patatas Deluxe_ y una _Coca-cola tamaño extra grande._ —madre de dios bendito, mi hermano es el único ser humano en este planeta capaz de comerse tres enormes hamburguesas y todo lo demás él solito.

Pedimos uno por uno. Yo procuré que la chica que tomaba los pedidos no me viese demasiada parte del rostro. Juro que si volvíamos a tener otro incidente 'fanático' como el del cine me entraría un ataque. Esperamos a que nos dieran la comida y fuimos entre la gente haciendo equilibrios con las bandejas en mano para encontrar alguna mesa libre. ¡Uh, una abandonada en la esquina! El blanco perfecto.

Pero justo allí, pegados a la ventana gigante de McDonald's... ¡Dios mío, no puede ser!

* * *

Lo sé chicas, el capítulo es un poco decepcionante ._. Teóricamente iba a ser más largo, pero no encuentro inspiración por ningun lado :S Últimamente mi vida ha dado un giro bastante grande y digamos que ha aparecido mi Edward Cullen de carne y hueso (goehogeogejgoehhgoeieyh *.*). ¡Y justo en época de exámenes! Bien, el mundo me pone las cosas fáciles :D (nótese el sarcasmo). Perdón por la demora y espero que les guste el corto capítulo. Ahora que queda poco para el verano, encontraré más huecos para escribir:)

Y finalmente, como siempre...

**¿Review?**

~VampireGirl


End file.
